Paradise Falls
by CristalRaven
Summary: Ostrzeżenie: Tekst zawiera wulgaryzmy, opisy scen erotycznych, oraz treści mogące urazić poszczególnych czytelników.


PARADISE FALLS

Obudził ją cios. Warto dodać, że był bardzo bolesny. Smakując w ustach krew wstała czując, że jucha , która przed chwilą bryzgnęła z jej ust miesza się z brudnym piachem.

-Wstawaj szmato.- Ten głos należał do kobiety. E… otworzyła oczy w które bezlitośnie uderzył ją promień Słońca. Jako, że kobieta stała pod Słońce, E… nie była w stanie dojrzeć jej rysów twarzy. Poczuła, że ma skrępowane ręce.

-Wstawaj, wstawaj...Koniec Big American Dream.

E…spróbowała podnieść głowę i rozejrzeć się. Gdzie ona do cholery jest i co się z nią stało?

Kobieta widząc, że E…ani myśli się podnieść, w brutalny sposób jej pomogła. Teraz, mrużąc oczy E…była w stanie dojrzeć twarz sprawczyni. Była to kobieta młoda, ale wyglądała na starszą od niej. Mogła mieć 25-30 lat. Kiedyś mogłaby uchodzić za piękność, jednak teraz stała się nikłym widmem tego, co reprezentowała kiedyś. Długie czarne splątane włosy, smukła sylwetka opancerzona dziwnym strojem tu i ówdzie podartym i obowiązkowo brudnym. Mogła uchodzić za latynoskę, jednak ciężko było to stwierdzić, bo Słońce ewidentnie zostawiło na niej swoje piętno.

-Co się kurwa patrzysz?- zapytała mierząc w E…pistoletem. E…nic nie odpowiedziała jedynie rozejrzała się dookoła. Gdzieś daleko migotało Tenpenny Tower, a nieopodal widać było górę blachy wyglądającą na osadę Megatonę. Wzrok E…ponownie spoczął na kobiecie.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytała spokojnie.

-Gówno cię to obchodzi ździro. Ja jestem od zadawania pytań rozumiesz? PYTAM CZY ROZUMIESZ!

E…kiwnęła spokojnie głową na znak, że rozumie.

-Doskonale. Nie obchodzi cię kim jestem jasne? Od teraz jak każe ci podejść, zapytasz ,,jak blisko''. A jak każę ci przynieść głowę prezydenta zapytasz…

-Czy ma być krwista…- dokończyła za nią E…nie spuszczając jej z oczu. Kobieta podniosła brew.

-Może nie będzie z tobą tyle kłopotów jak z innymi. Ale ostrzegam. Jeden numer i nie żyjesz.

E…mrużąc oczy odgarnęła skrępowanymi rękoma kasztanowe włosy z twarzy.

-Jesteś łowcą niewolników prawda?

Kobieta w pierwszej chwili wyglądała tak jakby chciała ponownie zaatakować E…ale mimo to odpowiedziała.

-Jedyne co musisz wiedzieć, to fakt, że zabieram cię do Paradise Falls i, że może jeśli twój nędzny los na to pozwoli, zostaniesz przez kogoś kupiona. Tak, jestem łowcą niewolników.

-Mogę o coś zapytać?

-Nie nie możesz. A teraz zbieraj dupę w troki i ruszamy. Przed nami długa droga a i bohaterów po drodze kilku chętnych uwalniać niewolników. Każdy z nich tylko czeka, by spotkać się z Wujkiem Samem. Ostrzegam cię, że jestem najlepsza, dlatego nie waż się niczego próbować.

-Nie masz mezmetrona…- słusznie zauważyła E…Kobieta spojrzała jej prosto w oczy po czym jej pięść spotkała się z policzkiem E…

-Zamknij mordę i ruszamy.

Kobieta nie odzywała się ani słowem do E… a E…odpłacała jej tym samym. Milczeniem. Posłusznie szła przed siebie, ale najwyraźniej coś się nie zgadzało.

-Dlaczego idziemy dookoła?- zapytała.

Kobieta spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem i odparła.

-A tak bardzo spieszy ci się do piekła?

-Nie. Pytam z ciekawości.

-Kurwa, ale jesteś upierdiwa. Co ci mówiłam o zadawaniu pytań? Zamknij się i maszeruj. Przed zachodem Słońca musimy znaleźć się przy metrze i tam spędzimy noc.

-Przy której stacji?- zapytała E…

Kobieta nie wiele myśląc zdjęła z szyi apaszkę i niewiele mówiąc zakneblowała usta E…

-Sama się o to prosiłaś ździro.

Droga robiła się coraz cięższa do przejścia. Góry blach, niegdysiejszych ścian budynków i gruzowiska utrudniały chodzenie związanej E…Kobieta wspinała się niczym kot po każdej przeszkodzie i nie szczędziła E…przekleństw, gdy ta zwalniała.

-Byłoby łatwiej gdybyś mnie rozwiązała…-rzekła E…do kobiety, gdy ta łaskawie dała jej łyk czystej wody.

-Ty chyba masz mnie za idiotkę co?- odparła kobieta pomiędzy kolejnymi łykami wody. Postój w cieniu wraku samochodu trwał około dziesięciu minut. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem ustępując miejsca nieśmiało migoczącym gwiazdom i pełnemu księżycowi.

-Dawno byśmy były na miejscu gdybyś mnie rozwiązała.- zauważyła E…

-Tak…a później byś mnie zaszlachtowała w nocy co?

-Nie.

-Nie wierzę ci przykro mi.

Po tonie głosu kobiety wynikało jasno, że z żadnego powodu nigdy nie było jej przykro. Jak się później okazało, łowczyni niewolników nie była uzbrojona jedynie w pistolet. Miała także potężny zapas nabojów oraz przewieszone przez ramiona dwa karabiny.

-Do kogo należał?- zapytała E…Kobieta uśmiechnęła się mściwie.

-Do kolegi. Wkurwił mnie.

E…pokiwała głową wyrozumiale, ale kobieta i tak zakneblowała ją ponownie.

Słońca nie było już na niebie, gdy po żmudnej wędrówce i po kilku motywacyjnych ciosach od łowczyni, E…znalazła się w metrze. Znajdowało się na środku Pustkowi, nie było widać żadnego znaku, gdzie w tej chwili obie się znajdowały, ale kobieta najwyraźniej wiedziała dokąd zmierza. Po drodze ciemnymi ,śmierdzącymi tunelami w sposób imponujący łowczyni pozbyła się zdziczałych ghuli i znalazły miejsce w jednym z niesolidnych wagonów. Musiała to być jedna ze stałych kryjówek łowców, gdyż znajdowało się tam krzesło, stół na niestabilnych nogach, kilka pustych flaszek po whiskey, materac, radio i półka z niewielkim zapasem medycznym.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu. – rzekła oficjalnie kobieta i brutalnie posadziła E…na krześle. E…wodziła za nią wzrokiem obserwując jak łowczyni zapala papierosa, wypija sama pół niedużej flaszki whiskey, a następnie raczy E…kawałkiem spalonego kretoszczura.

-Masz. Nie chcemy byś zdechła nim znajdziemy się na miejscu. Później będziesz mogła nawet się zabić nie obchodzi mnie to.

Rozwiązała E…ręce i popijając whiskey usiadła naprzeciw niej nie przestając celować w nią z pistoletu.

E…spokojnie wzięła się za jedzenie kretoszczura.

-Skąd wiesz o mezmetronie?- zapytała łowczyni przyglądając się E…

E…spokojnie połknęła kęs i odparła.

-Widziałam kiedyś, jak jeden z was załatwia nim jakiegoś dzieciaka. Dzieciak padł, później ten duży założył mu obroże, ocucili go i ruszyli przed siebie- E…wróciła do jedzenia. Kobieta nadal nieufnie na nią patrzyła. Włączyła radio.

-_Witam tu Three Dog!! A wy słuchacie radia wolnych Pustkowi. Przekazujemy wam prawdę nie ważne jak bardzo bolesną. Oto najnowsze wieści z naszych wspaniałych peryferii Stolicy dumnego USA. Otóż grupa uzbrojonych komunistów przemieszcza się na południe, zatem jeśli macie nieco oleju w głowach, nie łaźcie sami w nocy…chociaż tak naprawdę, kolega wam nie wiele pomoże jeśli na nich natraficie. Zatem jeśli zobaczycie gdzieś uzbrojonych po zęby skośnookich, nie podchodźcie do nich, bo możecie naprawdę chujowo skończyć. Z tego co wiadomo, nasz wspaniały prezydent Eden nie jest w stanie usadzić ich grzecznie na dupach, ale jeśli to was pocieszy, jest szansa, że pozdychają uduszeni przez własne zbroje. Takie są solidne…No dobra…to nie było najlepsze…A teraz trochę muzyki._

Przedział w wagonie wypełnił świergot sióstr Andrews.

-Kurwa…-syknęła kobieta i dokończyła swoje whiskey.

-Mhm…zatem komuniści utrudniają drogę tak?- zapytała uprzejmie E…

-Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz co?

E…spojrzała na nią pytająco.

-Nie masz pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje prawda?

-Nie mam okazji mieszkając w szałasie na słuchanie radia.

Kobieta prychnęła pogardliwie.

-No to już wiesz co się dzieje. Jesteśmy tutaj bo to jest pewne miejsce nie raz nie dwa razy sprawdzone. Skośniaki nie będą zawracać sobie dup podziemiami. A już na pewno nie tymi.

Kiedy E…skończyła swój skromny posiłek, łowczyni ponownie ją związała.

-A teraz siedź i ani drgnij.

Kobieta i tym razem okazała się być sprytna i solidnie przywiązała E…do krzesła, tak, że E…poczuła, że drętwieją jej nogi.

-Chyba powinnaś troszkę poluzować…Jak tak będę siedziała całą noc, rano nie stanę na nogi.

Uwaga ta skończyła się kopniakiem w piszczel, aż E…wrzasnęła.

-Pierdolnięta ździra.-kobieta odparła.

-Miło mi Malena jestem.

E…spojrzała na nią nienawistnie i milczała. Malena. Zatem to było imię tej suki. Malena.

-Sweet dreams. – syknęła Malena i położyła się na brudnym materacu.

E…długo jeszcze nie spała i jak się okazało później…dzięki Bogu.

Ośmiu mężczyzn szło ciemnym korytarzem wzdłuż wagonów pociągu. Każdego z nich charakteryzował zacięty wyraz twarzy i skóra koloru chleba, jeśli nie liczyć solidnych i mosiężnych pancerzy, których każdy z nich miał na sobie.

-Chang Woo…- szepnął jeden z nich do mężczyzny, który szedł na końcu. Ten przytaknął i zatrzymał się bacznie obserwując okolice. Reszta ruszyła dalej. Ostrożnie, powoli…Człowiek idący na przedzie dał sygnał ręką i reszta współtowarzyszy zajęła pozycje w okolicach różnego rodzaju przedmiotów dających im potencjalną pseudo-kryjówkę. Wszystko stało się jasne po chwili, otóż okazało się, że z mroku podziemi wyłania się niewielka grupa ghuli nie przewidujących zastawionej na nich zasadzki. Komuniści okazali się być zawodowcami pod każdym względem. Nie zaatakowali ghuli z broni palnej, ale wyskoczyli na nich używając długich mieczy samurajskich. Przeciętny człowiek nie zorientował by się którym momentem była chwila, gdy ghule padły martwe. Tak działali szybko. Ale jak się okazało na tym nie był koniec…Za mniejszą grupką ghuli, których kończyny gęsto ścieliły podłoże metra, podążała o wiele większa grupa. Każdy dziki, śmierdzący i gotowy zabijać wszystko co napotka na swojej drodze. Walka zapowiadała się imponująca. Niestety…tym razem nie obyło się bez broni palnej.

-Słyszałaś?- zawołała E...do Maleny, która co jakiś czas lekko przysypiając trzymała wartę nad swoim więźniem.

-Tak…-odparła i naładowała karabin.

-Daj mi jeden…- rzekła E…poważnie na nią patrząc.

-Ja pierdolę jesteś jak ta jebana mucha. Mówiłam już żebyś skończyła z tymi swoimi pomysłami. Za żadne skarby świata nie dam ci broni.

-To mnie chociaż rozwiąż…

Malena jedyne co zrobiła to sarkastycznie prychnęła i wystawiła głowę za wagon.

-Fuck…

-Co się dzieje?- zapytała E…obserwując Malenę.

-Komuchy…-rzekła Malena

-Mówiłaś, że to sprawdzona kryjówka…skąd wiesz…

-Zamknij mordę nie dam im rady.

Łowczyni była na poważnie zdenerwowana.

-Zobaczyłam ich cienie na ścianie. Zaraz tu będą. Musimy być cicho.

-Rozwiąż mnie…- rzekła ponownie E…-Pomogę ci…wole zdechnąć w Paradise Falls niż tu. O moją dupę też tu idzie. Jeśli coś będę kombinowała, po prostu mnie zabijesz.

Malena gapiła się na nią przez chwilę po czym z dekoltu wyjęła nóż sprężynowy, którym rozcięła pęta E…

-Mądra decyzja Malena…-rzekła E…

-Zamknij się bo zginiesz rozumiesz? Spróbuj czegokolwiek…

Drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się. Stanął w nich skośnooki postawny mężczyzna w ciężkim pancerzu z wymierzoną w stronę Maleny lufą swojego karabinu. E…zdążyła się gdzieś ulotnić.

Malena rozejrzała się nerwowo.

-Pierdolona kurwa…-syknęła, podczas, gdy skośnooki mężczyzna podszedł do niej i rzekł.

-Co my tu mamy? Samotną podróżniczkę? Zdążył skończyć zdanie, gdy w jego głowie znalazła się kula z pistoletu Maleny.

Podniósł się gwar. Przez drzwi zaczęli kolejno wchodzić komuniści strzelając w stronę Maleny, która zwinnie umykała ich kulom, a przewróciwszy stół za którym znalazła chwilowe schronienie ,celnie trafiała w głowy oprychów. Nabojów na długo nie mogło starczyć. Chwilkę zajęło jej naładowanie karabinu, po czym z przerażeniem doszła do wniosku, że karabin ma tylko jeden…

Strzały nie ustawały. Malena nie rozumiała jakim cudem zyskała na czasie i nikt nie zaszedł jej teraz i nie strzelił w łeb, tak czy inaczej czasu postanowiła nie marnować, zarazem przysięgając sobie, że jeśli uda jej się wyjść z tego cało, znajdzie swojego więźnia i zabije go nie bacząc na konsekwencje w Paradise Falls.

Ilu do cholery ich tam było?20-30? Po naładowaniu karabinu wyskoczyła zza stołu i oddawała ciąg strzałów we wszystko co się zdążyło poruszyć. Komuniści kolejno wchodzili, i jedna kula czy nawet trzy lub pięć nie było w stanie ich powstrzymać, jeśli nie trafiło się ich w głowę.

,,I don't want to set the Word on fire…'' śpiewało ironicznie radio. Malena miała koszmarne przeczucia. Nie starczy jej nabojów…

Miała rację…kiedy do przedziału wszedł ostatni z żołnierzy , magazynek wydawał z siebie pusty dźwięk…Kobieta odrzuciła broń na bok i wyjęła swój sztylet. Komunista uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Zabiłaś prawie wszystkich moich ludzi. Zginiesz tak jak sobie tego życzysz.

On także odrzucił swoją broń. Niestety nie oznaczało to kapitulacji, ale podjęcie honorowej walki bronią białą. Brudne srebro błysnęło w powietrzu.

-FUCK!- wrzasnęła Malena upuszczając nóż i łapiąc się za obficie krwawiącą rękę.

-Gdzie jest ta druga?- zapytał Chińczyk.

-Pierdol się!- odparła Malena nie słysząc nawet zapewne pytania mężczyzny.

Po raz drugi w powietrzu coś świsnęło i Malena krzyknęła. Miała rozcięte plecy, z których obficie sączyła się krew.

-Skoro tak to czas umrzeć…

Mężczyzna wziął potężny zamach i…padł. Padł zaraz po serii kul , które ktoś wpakował mu w plecy.

Za nim stała E…z wymierzoną lufą karabinu w stronę zwłok, które niefortunnie upadły na Malenę, powalając ją na ziemię.

Rozpaczliwie próbowała się wydostać. Wiedziała, że nadszedł jej koniec. Widząc, jak w jej stronę podchodzi jej zdobycz by ja zabić, żałowała, że musiała podjąć w swoim życiu tyle pochopnych decyzji. Czuła się coraz słabsza. Krew cały czas uchodziła z jej organizmu. E…stała nad nią z lufą wymierzoną w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro i…zdjęła ciało Chińczyka z Maleny. Wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń.

-Żyjesz?

Malena otworzyłaby szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, gdyby tylko miała siłę. E…odłożyła karabin i pomogła Malenie wstać.

-Dostałaś niezły wpierdol…-rzekła.

-A gdzie ty do cholery byłaś?- zapytała Malena dając prowadzić się w stronę materaca.

-Wyszłam dachem i dostawali z góry. Żałuj, że nie widziałaś ich min, kiedy nie wiedzieli skąd przychodzą strzały, szczególnie, gdy dźwięk tłumiły dźwięki twojej walki. Aż im się oczy rozszerzyły.

E…wyglądała jakby właśnie zeszła z boiska po dobrym meczu baseball'a. Była wyraźnie zadowolona.

-Z czego się do cholery cieszysz?- zapytała Malena przyglądając się swojej dłoni.

-A myślisz, że będę płakać? Mogłyśmy zostać tutaj jako martwe a wciąż żyjemy. To chyba nie jest źle co? Pokaż mi tą rękę…No pokaż mi ją!

Malena bardzo nie chętnie pozwoliła obejrzeć swoją dłoń. E…znalazła jedną niedokończoną butelkę whiskey.

-Zaciśnij zęby.- rzekła i bez ostrzeżenia wylała część zawartości flaszki wprost w paskudnie wyglądającą ranę. Malena zaczęła kląć w niebogłosy.

-Pojebało cię!

E… jedynie uśmiechnęła się jakby patrzyła na dziecko.

-Jesteś jak duży dzieciak. Pokaż plecy.

-Co? Nie ma mowy! Znowu mnie polejesz tym chujstwem.

-Przestań się mazać i pokaż plecy.

Malena nie bardzo mogła samodzielnie zdjąć ubrania, gdyż każdy ruch naciągał ogromną podłużną ranę na plecach. Ku jej niedowierzaniu pomogła jej E… delikatnie i powoli ściągnęła z niej górną część pancerza z połowy zrobionego ze skóry bramina a z drugiej połowy…z czegoś co wyglądało na muszle od nabojów.

-Imponująca rana.- skomentowała E…i ponownie bez ostrzeżenia wylała zawartość butelki wprost na ranę. Malena znowu zaczęła swoją symfonię przekleństw. Po plecach cienkimi, ale licznymi stróżkami spływało po niej whiskey wymieszane z jej własną krwią.

-Masz jeszcze tę chustę co mnie kneblowałaś?- zapytała E…na co Malena jedynie skinęła głową, gdzie chusta powinna się znajdować, a powinna znajdować się przy materacu. I tam rzeczywiście była. E…powoli i bardzo delikatnie przykładała chustę do stróżek krwi obficie spływających po plecach Maleny. Druga jej dłoń zajęta była odgarnianiem długich włosów z karku łowczyni. Malena poczuła, że jej oddech stał się nieco płytszy. O wiele za płytki i nie powinien wiązać się z tym co właśnie robiła E…to nie powinno być przyjemne.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- zapytała cicho.

-Co?

-Wiesz, że muszę dostarczyć cię do Paradise Falls…To, że uratowałaś mi życie…nie znaczy, że..

-…Ciii…-E… zakryła jej lekko usta.- Jak mówisz to bardziej krwawi. Napięcie mięśni. Sama rozumiesz…

Malena odwróciła się w jej stronę zakrywając jedynie biust.

-Dlaczego?- zapytała ponownie. E…strzepując bród ze spodni odparła.

- Nie zrobiłam tego dlatego, że liczyłam na to, że mnie wypuścisz. Po prostu…-tu na chwilę przerwała by ponownie zacząć.- Nie wiem. Nie wiem dlaczego.

Malena przez chwilę bacznie na nią patrzyła. Czuła, że źle się czuje. Ból pleców nie dawał jej spokoju.

-Dobra połóż się. Wezmę pierwszą wartę…-rzekła obojętnie E… i stanęła nad Maleną odważnie patrząc jej w oczy.- Chyba, że wolisz znowu mnie obezwładnić.

Malena zmrużyła lekko oczy, ale ledwo widocznie, niemal niedostrzegalnie uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie…wszystko ok.

W tle cichutko brzęczało radio. Malena mimo niebotycznego zmęczenia nie mogła zasnąć. Zamiast tego cały czas patrzyła na E…pilnując przy tym, by ta myślała, że Malena śpi.

-Co robiłaś sama na Pustkowiach?- zapytała cicho, kiedy nie mogła już dłużej znieść udawania. E…nawet nie spojrzała w jej stronę nadal siedząc w drzwiach wagonu odparła.

-Walczyłam. Jak każdy.

-Z czym?

-Z rzeczywistością. Zapytasz o co?

Wyjęła Malenie to pytanie z ust.

-O życie.

Malena z grymasem na twarzy oparła się na łokciu.

-Zawsze tak było?

E…spojrzała na nią.

-Nie.- odparła.

-Gdzie byłaś wcześniej?

-Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Malena znowu przyłapała się na lekkim uśmiechu.

-Nadal ja jestem od zadawania pytań. Jak masz na imię?

E…uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

-Nigdy się nie poddajemy co? Mam na imię E…

-No więc E…powiedz mi teraz co się działo z tobą wcześniej.

E…spojrzała na Malenę.

-Mieszkałam w Rivet City.

-Czemu odeszłaś? Tam to jest życie…

-Nie odeszłam. Uciekłam.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo zabiłam ojca i ochroniarze mnie ścigali.

Ta bezpośrednia odpowiedź nie brzmiała poważnie i Malena nie wiedziała czy tak też ma ją traktować.

-Zabiłaś swojego starego?

-Tak.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo był chujem.

E…lekko się uśmiechnęła jakby wracała do jakiś nieznanych dla innych wspomnień.

-Ile masz lat i jak długo mieszkasz na Pustkowiach?

-Mam lat 17 i od półtora roku muszę sobie jakoś radzić. Skąd ta ciekawość?

Malena sama nie wiedziała, zatem odparła.

-Twoja cena pójdzie w górę, skoro umiesz sobie radzić na Pustkowiach, radzisz sobie z medycyną. Będziesz…będziesz dobrym towarem…

-Biznes to biznes. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jeśli mają cię sprzedać to nie za psie pieniądze. – rzekła E…i ponownie spojrzała w mroki tunelu.

Rankiem Malena otworzyła oczy i zapominając o bólu pleców zerwała się by dojrzeć swojego więźnia, ale jak szybko o ranie zapomniała tak szybko i boleśnie sobie o niej przypomniała. Skrzywiła się i powoli usiadła rozglądając się. Obok materacu leżała kupa broni, mieczy, nieco jedzenia, nabojów i złomu.

-Pomyślałam, że warto ich przeszukać zanim rzuci się ich na pożarcie ghulom.- E…weszła do wagonu niosąc paczkę papierosów. Podała ją Malenie.

Malena podniosła brew.

-Zapytam cię ponownie E…czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że musze doprowadzić cię na miejsce. To, że jesteś miła nic nie znaczy rozumiesz?

E…uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

-Już to mówiłaś. Mi nie trzeba trzy razy powtarzać.

-Mogłabyś teraz jebnąć mi kulkę w łeb i spierdolić z niezłym sprzętem. Po co ty tu do cholery jesteś?

E…zapaliła papierosa i odparła.

-Widzisz…-zaczęła.- Każdy w swoim życiu ma swoje obowiązki. Ty musisz mnie dostarczyć na targ niewolników a ja powinnam pójść tam z tobą w przeciwnym razie podejrzewam, że ponownie wystawią cię na sprzedaż.

Malena szerzej otworzyła oczy i gniewnie zmarszczyła brwi.

-Skąd ty to wiesz?

-Bo nie masz Mezmetronu. Podejrzewam, że musisz przechodzić jakiś rodzaj testu, poza tym masz ślady obroży na szyi.

Malena odruchowo złapała się za szyję po czym gniewnie spojrzała na E…

-Słuchaj do cholery. Zamiast bawić się w szpiega rusz dupę bo ruszamy dalej i ostrzegam cię…

-Tak wiem. Żadnych głupich numerów, bo obijesz mi ryj. W najlepszym razie rzecz jasna.

Malena kiwnęła głową.

-Dokładnie.

Po długim marszu tunelami metra wreszcie wyszły na powierzchnię. Szybko jednak zmęczyły je promienie słoneczne, a Malena jako, że była ranna kazała E…nieść cały ekwipunek. E…dzielnie znosiła upokorzenia i nie wyglądała na zawiedzioną faktem, że Malena jej nic nie zawdzięcza. Większą część drogi nie odzywały się do siebie, ale Malenę najwyraźniej coś wprawiało w zły nastrój.

-Powiedz mi do cholery, bo nie mogę tego zrozumieć.- zapytała, kiedy zatrzymały się na postój w jakiejś rozwalonej chacie.- Gdzie nauczyłaś się strzelać?

-W Rivet City. No, ale praktykę miałam na Pustkowiach. Niezastąpioną praktykę. Supermutanci to podłe bestie, ale miewają niezły sprzęt.

–W Rivet City? Kto cię wyszkolił?

-Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to wyszkolił mnie znajomy, który pomagał mi zabić ojca i później umożliwił ucieczkę z miasta.

Malena spojrzała na E…z nieukrywanym niedowierzaniem.

-Zabiłaś starego, uciekłaś z miasta ścigana przez ochronę, przeżyłaś półtora roku na pustkowiach, zatem jakim sposobem udało mi się ciebie przechytrzyć. Widziałam, że jesteś kurewsko dobra w kombinowaniu, dedukcji…

-Widocznie trafiłam na równą sobie.- rzekła pewnie E…

-Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Ruszamy. Zbieraj manele.

E…posłusznie zebrała cały ekwipunek ,upchnęła co się dało do podartego, ale wbrew wszystkiemu spełniającego swoje funkcje plecaka i ruszyły dalej. Droga dłużyła się a Malena coraz bardziej stawała się wściekła co dawała odczuć E…

Kiedy E…odstawała od łowczyni ta raczyła ją kilkoma ciosami motywacyjnymi uważając przy tym, by zanadto jej nie uszkodzić, gdyż Paradise Falls zajmowało się sprzedażą niewolników, a nie doprowadzaniem ich do stanu używalności.

-Nie wlecz się! Szybciej! Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu.

Po drodze Malena musiała sobie sama poradzić z kilkoma radoskorpionami, kretoszczurami, bandytami, a szło jej to dość sprawnie.

E…znała doskonale swoje miejsce i najwyraźniej postanowiła nie oferować swojej pomocy do momentu, aż Malena sama jej nie poprosi.

Wreszcie po żmudnej wędrówce dało się zauważyć wyrastającą z budynku znajdującego się może kilometr przed nimi, wielką postać człowieczka z uśmiechem trzymającego w garści rożek z lodami.

-Nareszcie. E…ruszaj się.

E…posłusznie i bez sprzeciwu ruszyła za nią. Malena co jakiś czas syczała z bólu, szczególnie, gdy musiała się pochylać, lub podpierać. Parę razy rana na nowo zaczynała maraton krwawienia. Ale to nie powstrzymywało Maleny, przed śmiałym marszem. Najwyraźniej chciała znaleźć się już na miejscu. E…nie ukrywała, że także. W klatce przynajmniej będzie miała spokój.

Wejście do Paradise Falls jak łatwo było przewidzieć było pilnie strzeżone, natomiast samo miejsce było kompleksem dawnych budynków mających na celu dostarczanie rodzinnych rozrywek zwyczajnym, spokojnym rodzinom amerykańskim.

-Kogóż to moje piękne oczęta widzą?- zawołał ciemnoskóry mężczyzna siedzący na stołku za niewielką barykadą. Za nim zarechotało kilku innych strażników.- Widzę, że Malenka nie próżnowała, ale przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się, że wrócisz. Pan Eulogy zapewne będzie chciał znać historię twojej walki z komunistami.

-A ty skąd wiesz..

-Myślałaś, że zostawimy cię bez opieki? Ktoś musiał widzieć, że dajesz sobie radę.

Malena spojrzała na E… Czy to możliwe, by to ona była tym właśnie pseudo opiekunem?

-Nie patrz na nią. Mamy lepsze sposoby niż przekupywanie zwyczajnych mieszkańców pustkowi.

-Na przykład dobijanie targu z komunistami?- zapytała wściekła Malena. E…nie odzywała się ani słowem.

-Malena, Malena, Malena…ty to musisz zaraz tak przykrość zrobić drugiemu człowiekowi. Nie wstyd ci?

-Pierdol się Głuszec.- warknęła i pchnęła E…przed siebie. Przed głównym wejściem skonstruowanym głównie ze złomu kręcił się wąsaty młody mężczyzna na którego Malena wołała Czterdziecha. Mężczyzna ten również nie krył zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczył Malenę żywą.

-Co przyniosłaś?- zapytał patrząc na objuczoną E…

-Nic ważnego. Kolejne mięso.

-Te rzeczy- Czterdziecha wskazał na tobół E…- zanieś Pronto. On się nimi zaopiekuje.

-Jasna sprawa…-odparła Malena i kazała otworzyć bramę.

-Fajna dupka.- mruknął Czterdziecha, patrząc na E…wchodzącą do Paradise Falls.

Oczy wszystkich, którzy kręcili się pomiędzy budynkami zwrócili się w stronę Maleny i E…Łowczyni zabrała jej toboły i ruszyła na prawo do budynku w którym jak się okazało stacjonował niejaki Pronto handlujący bronią.

Podwórze rozciągające się pomiędzy budynkami nie wyglądało gościnnie począwszy od mieszkańców którymi byli łowcy, poprzez walające się wszędzie opony, żelastwo , metalowe beczki, aż po wiszące na latarniach klatki z zawartością jednoznacznie mówiącą co to za miejsce. E…rozejrzała się.

-Świeże mięsko…- syknął jasnowłosy łowca patrząc na E…-Widzę, że nieco oberwałaś.

Zwrócił się do Maleny.

-Gdzie jest Eulogy?- zapytała Malena ignorując mężczyznę.

-Tam gdzie zwykle. Pierdoli swoje panienki, także zapukaj zanim wejdziesz.- zarechotał i odszedł nucąc sobie piosenkę.

Malena usiadła na stojącym przed ledwo stabilnym budynkiem stole bilardowym i spojrzała na znajdujący się nieopodal gmach z napisem ,,Kino''. Na tarasie tego budynku po paru chwilach pojawił się czarnoskóry, elegancki jegomość ubrany w czerwony garnitur , a towarzyszyły mu dwie kobiety z obrożami na szyi. Nabrał głęboko w płuca powietrza i spojrzał w stronę E…oraz Maleny. Skinął głową i Malena zeskoczyła ze stołu.

-Masz się zachowywać, jeśli nie będziesz to posmakujesz bata.

E…spokojnie szła przed siebie. Malenę ten jej spokój wyprowadzał z równowagi.

-Co tak milczysz? Dlaczego nie poprosisz o litość?

-Po co mam prosić o coś czego nie dostanę?- zapytała E…tonem jakby to było takie oczywiste. Malena skrzywiła się patrząc na nią z obrzydzeniem graniczącym ze spojrzeniem na wariatkę.

-Tak głupiej panny to ja jeszcze nie spotkałam ja pierdolę.- mruknęła Malena i pchnęła drzwi kina. W środku panowała jasność głównie przez wielki materac w kształcie serca leżący na podłodze oraz skierowane na niego lampy. Gdzieniegdzie sterczały manekiny wyglądające jak martwi dobrze zakonserwowani ludzie.

-Oto i Malena. Proszę, proszę.- rzekł Eulogy, stając naprzeciw niej i robiąc gest rękoma jakby zapowiadając w cyrku występ najznakomitszego akrobaty. – Nie spodziewałem się, że przeżyjesz tę naszą niespodziankę.

-Co to do kurwy nędzy miało być z tymi komunistami? Kto nas obserwował?- warknęła Malena bogato gestykulując.

-Cóż…teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że na coś się przydasz. Nie ma tego złego. A co my tu mamy?

Spojrzał na E…i podszedł do niej obchodząc ją dookoła jakby oglądał model motoru, który zamierza kupić.

-Mieszkanka Pustkowi. E…17 lat. Młoda, silna, wytrzymała i zna się trochę na medycynie. Podejrzewam, że niezła w bojach, bo od półtora roku mieszka na Pustkowiach. Wcześniej mieszkała…

-Zamknij się już, do kurwy nędzy, bo mi głowa pęknie…- rzekł nadzwyczaj spokojnie Eulogy masując sobie skronie. Jego towarzyszki zachichotały, a Malena z trudem, ale zamilkła przełykając soczyste przekleństwa.

-Jak masz na imię dziecko?- zapytał E…

-E…

-Masz 17 lat?

-Tak proszę pana.

-Umiesz coś?

-To znaczy…?

-Gotować, prać, sprzątać…

-Nie.

Eulogy uniósł brew.

-Co zatem umiesz?

E…zastanowiła się.

-Wiem mniej więcej jak się strzela i naprawia broń. Wiem nieco o medycynie, mój wujek był lekarzem i często siedziałam u niego w gabinecie tuż przed moją ucieczka z Rivet City.

-Ciekawe mów dalej.- Eulogy uważnie i spokojnie przypatrywał się E…

-Pancerz też mogę naprawić, skoro już wspomniałam o naprawie. Od mniej więcej doby wiem także, że sprawdzam się jako tragarz…- Tu E…wymownie spojrzała na Malenę, która w odpowiedzi jedynie się skrzywiła.

-Ha!- zapiał Eulogy i klasnął w ręce.- Oby więcej takich niewolników. Dowcipne, nie stawia uroku, młode i zna kilka sztuczek…przyznaj się Malena…

Zwrócił się ku łowczyni.

-E…pomogła ci nieco z komuchami co?

Malena zerknęła nienawistnie na E...i powrotem na Eulogy. Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy odezwała się E…

-Jeśli można panie Eulogy. Ja podczas napadu byłam związana. Dość boleśnie jeśli mogę dodać. Ja nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego. Proszę mnie nie karać.

-Czyżby?- Eulogy przenikliwie utkwił wzrok w Malenie.- Jakim sposobem? Jak to możliwe?

Malena zawahała się, lecz rzekła pewnym głosem patrząc w oczy Eulogy.

-Miałam dogodną pozycję.

-Czyli?- dopytywał.

-Czyli byłam w wagonie, a oni chcąc wejść do środka wchodzili kolejno. Każdy po kolei padał.

Eulogy zaśmiał się na głos.

-Masz mnie za idiotę, ale niech będzie, że sama ich pokonałaś. Mówi się trudno. Zatem cóż innego pozostało. Witaj wśród nas.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Maleny po czym brutalnie łapiąc ją za kark przysunął jej twarz do swojej twarzy.

-Ostrzegam cię dziwko. Pierwszy i ostatni raz mnie okłamałaś.- syknął cicho. Kobiety towarzyszące Eulogy'emu nie zareagowały w żaden sposób, natomiast sam Eulogy nakazał Malenie pokazać kwaterę E…

Malena prowadziła E…bez słowa do jej jak się okazało zagrody. Był to pewien obszar ogrodzony wysoką siatką przylegającą do ściany w której znajdowały się drzwi.

-Witaj w domu…- mruknęła Malena. –Jebany raj na ziemi.

-Udało ci się.- odparła E…wchodząc do zagrody. Malena zamknęła na klucz drzwiczki i stojąc po drugiej stronie kraty naprzeciwko E…rzekła.

-Taa…udało mi się. Udało mi się nie gnić w tej celi. Ale zamiast tego ty będziesz gniła. Jeszcze dziś przyniosą ci obrożę. Ucieczka to chujowy pomysł E…Są tutaj warty i każda zagroda ma swojego strażnika.

E…rozejrzała się. Faktycznie jej zagroda przylegała do innej w której siedział…ghul. Stał oparty o drugą ścianę i smutnymi oczami przyglądał się E…i Malenie. Ale ani ghul ,ani E…nie mogli narzekać na warunki. Niektórzy ludzie najzwyczajniej w świecie siedzieli w klatkach zawieszonych np. na ścianach.

-Malena…-rzekła E…kiedy Malena odchodziła.

-Co?- kobieta odwróciła się.E…przez chwilę milczała po czym rzekła.

-Nic.

-To po chuj zawracasz mi głowę?- parsknęła Malena i odeszła. E…patrzyła na nią, jak mijała kolejnych łowców, którzy albo klepali ją po plecach, albo z niej szydzili.

-Też ci się nie udało?- E…usłyszała głos. Spojrzała na ghula, który podszedł do kraty.

-Nie udało się…nawet nie próbowałam.- odparła.

-Rozumiem. Z nimi nie ma żartów. Jak mnie złapali byłem w drodze z Megatony. Chciałem odwiedzić mojego kumpla Goba, ale ten jego szef Collin wywalił mnie na zbity pysk. Szedłem sobie tunelami do Waszyngtonu i …jestem tutaj.

E…spojrzała na niego.

-To przykre. Jak masz na imię?

-Przepraszam nie przedstawiłem się. Mam na imię Michael. Przynajmniej kiedyś nosiłem to imię. Lubię je. Zatem jeśli ci to pasuje możesz mnie tak nazywać.

-W porządku. Jestem E…- E…wsunęła palec za kraty a Michael z uśmiechem zaplótł swój palec wskazujący z jej na znak przywitania.

-Miło wiedzieć, że nie sąsiaduję z kimś, kto na mój widok wrzeszczy coś o zombie.

-Nie miałam zamiaru.-rzekła E…i rozejrzała się. Jej wzrok spoczął na wielkim człowieku górującym nad wszystkimi budynkami.

-Denerwuje mnie ten gość.- rzekł Michael również na niego spoglądając.-Co wyjdę, widzę jego. Jakby się z nas śmiał.

-Pewnie to zauważę, jak dłużej tu posiedzę. Powiedz mi Michael. Jak tutaj jest?

Michael skrzywił twarz tak, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej odrażająco.

-Ja nie mam kolorowo jeśli o to pytasz. Nikt nie chce kupować ghuli a i ghule tu nie przychodzą na zakupy. Poza tym oni też za mną nie przepadają.- wskazał na łowców kręcących się nieopodal- Zresztą wystarczy na mnie spojrzeć co nie? Jeśli kogoś gnębią to zwykle pada na mnie. Tamta też nie miała za dobrze.

-Tamta?- zapytała E…

-Malena. Pewnie nie pochwaliła ci się, że także ją złapano. Mieszkała w Megatonie i robiła u tego Moriartiego czy jak mu tam było. Collin…ten co prowadzi saloon w Megatonie i u niego pracuje Gob. On, znaczy się ten Collin, zatrudnił Malenę na dziwkę. No i tak któregoś dnia Eulogy pojechał tam nie wiem po co i ją po prostu sobie wziął, a Collin nie jest głupi. Wiedział, że jeśli Eulogy czegoś chce to zazwyczaj to dostaje. Przepraszam rozgadałem się…

-Nie, nie…kontynuuj. To ciekawe co mówisz.- uspokoiła go E… Michael uśmiechnął się upiornie i kontynuował.

-Uchodzę za gadułę, a tu nie mam z kim pogadać także musisz mi wybaczyć. O czym to ja…ah jasne. No i jak ją złapał przywiózł tutaj i była jedną z tych jego niewolnic przez jakiś czas. Później gniła w klatce, ale nie wiem dlaczego. Eulogy na coś się wkurwił i nie minął dzień jak Malena siedziała tutaj, gdzie ty teraz. Nie wiem z iloma się przespała, by tylko nie być niewolnicą. Dali jej szansę na wykazanie się i oto teraz ty tu jesteś. Uznali najwyraźniej, że na coś się przyda poza łóżkiem Eulogy'ego. Ale jeśli mam być szczery, to śmiało już teraz mogę stwierdzić, że wolę twoje towarzystwo. Przynajmniej nie mówisz żebym przestał kłapać tą klapą od śmietnika.

Michael smutno się uśmiechnął, podobnie jak E…

-Tak…ona bywa przykra. Dostajesz porządne jedzenie?

-,,Porządne''?- Michael zaśmiał się.- Porządnego to i ty nie dostaniesz, ale na pewno więcej ode mnie. Mnie traktują gorzej niż psa. Musisz na siebie uważać. Oni kochają gnębić nowych. Chociaż wygląda na to, że teraz ich uwaga skupiona jest na Malenie.

Oboje spojrzeli w stronę niedużego placu, gdzie Malena wdała się w kłótnię z jakimś mężczyzną, który najwyraźniej śmiał się z czegoś czego ona nie mogła znieść.

-Myślę, Michael, że lepiej zrobimy jeśli zaczniemy się martwić o siebie. Malena sobie poradzi.

-Słusznie. Oho…zaczyna się.

Ku celi E…maszerował Czterdziecha i dwóch innych łowców, których imion E…nie znała. Jeden z nich dzierżył w rękach coś co przypominało obrożę.

Nie szczędząc E…niewybrednych uwag na temat jej wyglądu jak i wulgaryzmów, po paru minutach wreszcie zostawili ją w spokoju. Jedynie Malena od czasu do czasu pojawiała się w okolicy, by pochwalić jej obrożę.

-Przyzwyczaisz się do tego…-rzekł Michael wskazując na swoją obrożę.- Na początku niewygodnie się śpi, ale później już jest lepiej.

E…podeszła do kraty.

-Michael powiedz mi ile czasu już tutaj jesteś?

-Wow…- Michael złapał się na głowę.- Będzie już pół roku. Nie masz pojęcia jak czas się tu dłuży. Ty masz większe szanse na wydostanie się stąd niż ja. Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, ghule nie są zbyt popularne. Był tu taki jeden staruszek…Nazywali go Chlebak, ale nie wiem dlaczego. Kupiła go jakaś baba z Pustkowi, by pracował na polu. Wiesz…ci co kupują niewolników nie zawsze są z natury źli. Niektórzy nie zabijają swoich ludzi, gdy przestają się przydawać. Chlebak miał to szczęście, że dwa razy go zwrócono. Gadał, że od trzydziestu lat jest niewolnikiem.

-Skoro tobie się udało, może i mi się uda jakoś przeżyć…

-Co ty mała! Ty wyjdziesz z pierwszym klientem jaki się napatoczy. Zobaczysz.

E…uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

-Jak to znosisz?- zapytała. Michael spojrzał w niebo.

-Zastanawiam się ile czasu zostało mi by nie zdziczeć tak jak inni. Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli to się stanie wkrótce, to lepiej, że będę tutaj. Ubiją mnie i nie skrzywdzę nikogo i zapewne nawet nie zdążę zjeść żadnego człowieka. Ale z drugiej strony…nie chciałbym ostatnich świadomych chwil spędzić tutaj.

-Czemu miałbyś zdziczeć? Przecież dobrze funkcjonujesz prawda?

Michael uśmiechnął się ponuro.

-No jakoś jeszcze mi się udaje, ale to jest nieodwracalny proces. To prawda, że trwa dość długo, ale naprawdę przeraża mnie ta wizja bardziej niż śmierć. Są chwile, że…

-Nawet o tym nie myśl.- Skarciła go E…surowo na niego patrząc.

Michael odparł.

-Jesteś jeszcze młoda maleńka. Nie życzę ci tego losu co spotkał mnie i nie chcę burzyć twojego optymizmu, ale naprawdę nie widzę tego w jasnych światłach.

-Posłuchaj Michael.- rzekła stanowczo E…-Jeśli znajdę sposób by nas stąd wyrwać, obiecuję, że to zrobię. Pojedziemy do Waszyngtonu. Ty pójdziesz do swoich a ja…być może wrócę do Rivet City.

-Nie sądzę żeby to było możliwe, nie mniej jednak…dzięki.

E…poczuła potężne zmęczenie. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie jak długo nie spała.

-Idź odpocznij mała. Ledwo żyjesz ,a wierz mi, że tutaj warto oszczędzać energię. Gdybym miał mięśnie to bym nawet trenował chociaż wytrzymałość…tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby zdarzyła się okazja do ucieczki. Ale, że nie mam mięśni, to nie mam problemu.- Michael zaśmiał się ochryple szczerząc ledwo trzymające się na uschłych dziąsłach zęby.

-Faktycznie, lepiej zrobię jak się prześpię…- E…rozejrzała się, ale nie dostrzegła nawet najnędzniejszego legowiska.

-Za tymi drzwiami masz swoją celę.- podpowiedział Michael.- Ja chyba też się schowam. Szkoda by było jakby słońce do końca spaliło moją skórę.

Cela E…była dość spora, ale niezwykle ubogo wyposażona, ale E…niczego więcej nie oczekiwała. Miała materac, jedną lampkę, metalową beczkę i krzesło. Musiało starczyć. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i dziękowała losowi za lampkę. Inaczej by nie widziała kompletnie nic, bo pomieszczenie nie miało okien. Kiedy położyła się na swoim niewygodnym materacu od razu zasnęła.

Obudził ją dźwięk klucza dochodzący z podwórza. Drzwi do celi otworzyły się i stała w nich Malena. Wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio.

-Masz żarcie.- rzuciła w stronę E…kawałek przysmażonego mięsa i butelkę wody i już miała wyjść, kiedy E…zapytała.

-Jak nowe życie?

Malena powoli odwróciła głowę w jej stronę.

-Zajebiście. – po tych słowach wyszła. E…zebrała swój posiłek i wyszła na swój wybieg. Michael już pałaszował żylasty kawałeczek mięsa, jaki mu się dostał.

-Słońce już niemal zaszło.- rzekł.- Jak pierwsza drzemka?

-Nie było źle. A ty jak się miewasz?

-Delektuję się.- rzekł Michael i z lekkim żalem spojrzał na swoją porcję jedzenia. Była o wiele mniejsza niż porcja E…

-Masz.- rzekła E… i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z jedzeniem.- Na ,,trzy'' przerzucę za płot. Złap, żeby ci się nie upaprało w glebie.

-Nie, nie, nie E…Dziękuję bardzo, ale mi to od pół roku w zupełności wystarcza. Tobie też powinno. Zjedz to i nie marudź. Więcej nie będzie.

-Raz, dwa, trzy…- odliczyła E…i tak jak ostrzegła przerzuciła do Michael'a swoją porcję jedzenia.

-Nie rób tego! E…będziesz głodna, tak nie można. Musisz się nauczyć, że…

-Cicho bądź już Michael głowa mnie napiepsza. Po prostu weź ten cholerny kawałek mięsa i zjedz go!

Rzekła oschle E… Michael uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

-Masz dobre serce, ale nie chcę tego. Nie chcę budzić twojej litości.

-Nie bądź głupi! To nie litość tylko dzielenie się! Ja dopiero tu trafiłam. Jeszcze mam pełny brzuch i nie przyzwyczajaj się. Nie zawsze będę się dzielić. Jak jestem głodna to jem za trzech.

Michael szczerzej się uśmiechnął widząc jak E…znika za swoimi drzwiami do celi.

-Dziękuję mała.- szepnął i ze smakiem zjadł obie porcje. Ze wstydem przed sobą przyznał, że tego mu było trzeba.

Malena siedziała przy barze podpierając się chorą ręką pod głowę. Chyba za dużo wypiła, ale Eulogy powiedział, że do jutra nic ją raczej nie czeka. Zatem czemu miała nie pić? Siedziała jak zwykle na coś wściekła. Bar…mimo, że to dość odważne słowo jak na te warunki, znajdował się na powietrzu niedaleko wyjścia z kina.

-Te…nowa…nalać ci drinka? Może zrobi ci się lepiej.

-Nie chrzań Frank, że cię to obchodzi.

Mężczyzna imieniem Frank stojący za barem, odparł.

-Nie da się ciebie oszukać. Fakt nie obchodzi mnie. Ale za to wydasz parę kapsli, a to już jak najbardziej mnie interesuje. To jak będzie?

Malena spojrzała z odrazą na wyszczerzonego barmana ,po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni.

-Coś za…18 kapsli.

-Tylko 18?- zapytał Frank patrząc na kapsle po Nuka-Coli jak na kilka marnych guzików.

-Nie pasuje to oddawaj!- warknęła Malena wyciągając dłoń.

-Nie no…kapsel to kapsel. Masz. Kieliszek Austriackiego whiskey z wodą. Może być?

-Daruj sobie wodę…- mruknęła kobieta i jednym łykiem wypiła zawartość szklaneczki. Skrzywiła się.

-Co to do cholery jest? Szczyny bramina?

-A piłaś kiedyś szczyny bramina? Nie? Zatem jeśli nie ,to nie porównuj dobrego alkoholu do szczyn bramina.

-Obrzydlistwo…-mruknęła Malena na co zareagowała stojąca nieopodal kobieta z głową ogoloną niemal do łysa.

-Ooo…Naszej księżniczce nie smakuje nasz alkohol…Słyszałeś Ymir?

Zwróciła się do faceta kręcącego się przy stoliku stojącym parę metrów przed barem. Brodaty mężczyzna odparł.

-Nie dziwię się kurwa! Podejrzewam, że nasz przyjaciel Frank pozwolił sobie ostatnio rozcieńczać drinki. Jeśli tylko poczuję takie gówno w moim kieliszku…nie żyjesz Frank. Słyszysz? NIE ŻYJESZ!

Ymir padł głową na stół i zasnął bełkocząc coś pod nosem.

-Oh…straszne…- szepnął beznamiętnie Frank przecierając blat baru brudną ścierką.

-Widzę, że nieźle oberwałaś!- rzekła złośliwie kobieta do Maleny. Ta spojrzała na nią.

-O co ci chodzi Caroline?

-Zapoznaję się z tobą. Czy to źle? Widzę, że jesteś kompletnie inną osobą. Wyszłaś jako jedna z dziwek Eulogy, a wracasz…prawie jak bohater. Ale wiesz…jakby to ode mnie zależało nadal byś zdychała w klatce i zgrabna dupa by tu nie pomogła.

Malena uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na swoją szklankę.

-Cóż…pozostało mi się cieszyć, że tak mało znaczysz i nic od ciebie nie zależy.

Caroline podeszła bliżej Maleny, lecz ta bez słowa wstała i chciała odejść. Powstrzymała ją Caroline mówiąc coś o kurewstwie, dziwkach, lewej robocie i partactwie. Do Maleny niewiele docierało. Była zmęczona, obolała i podpita, by nie rzec, że była już pijana. Ignorując Caroline, ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem przed siebie. Wtedy spojrzała w stronę klatki E… Zauważyła jak dzieliła się jedzeniem z tym obrzydliwym ghulem…Widziała jak razem rozmawiają i nie wyglądają na przejętych faktem, że siedzą w takich miejscach w jakich się znaleźli. Malena przystanęła nieopodal lodówki bez celu i sensu sterczącej na środku placu. Oparła się o nią i po prostu patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na to, że ta zdzira tak nieźle się trzyma w tych warunkach i co gorsza poprawia humor ghulowi. Jak mu tam było? Nicolas? Mike? Nieważne. Tak czy inaczej czas było ukrócić ten stan rzeczy. Nie musiała długo szukać pretekstu, by znaleźć się w pobliżu E…i ją zgnębić. Czterdziecha kazał jej objąć całonocną wartę przy klatkach ghula i E…

Malena, mimo, że padała ze zmęczenia nie miała wyjścia. Chwilę radości z gnębienia E…i ghula będzie musiała przypłacić kolejną nieprzespaną nocą. Trudno. Nie miała wyjścia. Z nieodłącznym pistoletem w dłoni i z kluczami w kieszeni zbliżyła się do wybiegu ghula i E…

-Co tu się dzieje?- zapytała.- Pogaduszki?

E…nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko siedząc na suchej trawie nadal spokojnie sączyła wodę z butelki. Michael nieco się odsunął.

-Na co się gapisz zombiaku? Nie patrz na mnie, bo się zarażę tym syfem.

-To niemożliwe. Od samego patrzenia nie możesz…- zaczęła spokojnie i bez sarkazmu E…ale Malena jej przerwała.

-Zamknij się. Na litość boską zamknij się E…- Malena nie wiedziała czemu, ale w oczach stanęły jej łzy. Czy to życie było tym jakiego chciała? Popychło łowców, dziwka w oczach szefa…

-Skąd ty się wzięłaś? Czemu jesteś do kurwy nędzy tak spokojna?- Malena mocno kopnęła siatkę. Michael uznał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli schowa się do celi.

-Radzę ci lecieć mała. Ja muszę…bo…wiesz…może mnie dorwać a wtedy będę tydzień obolały.

-Leć Michael. Dobranoc i do jutra. –rzekła E…ze spokojem.

-Ignorujesz mnie co?- zawołała Malena i ponownie kopnęła siatkę. E…powoli wstała i podeszła do siatki znajdując się naprzeciw Maleny.

-Jesteś pijana.

-Nie twój zasrany interes.- Malena oparła czoło o siatkę i zaczęła płakać. Emi najwyraźniej nie mogła zrozumieć tego histerycznego stanu w jakim znalazła się Malena, zatem milczała z nieskazitelnym spokojem patrząc na nią. Malena bełkotała bliżej niezrozumiałe słowa, ale musiała to być jej rozmowa samej ze sobą. Na niebie rozgościła się już noc.

-Miłej zabawy Malena! Śpij dobrze!- zawołała Caroline idąc do budynku mieszkalnego łowców a inni łowcy szli na pierwszą wartę poza bramą obozu.

-A ja tu muszę sterczeć. Kurwa. Z wami. Zamiast dostać pryczę, kasę za zlecenie, opatrunek…sterczę tutaj…Ja pierdolę. Powiem ci coś E…Nienawidzę cię wiesz?

-Wiem.

-Nienawidzę cię, za to, że mi pomogłaś, nienawidzę za to, że zrobiłaś na Eulogym większe wrażenie niż ja…

-Malena posłuchaj…

-Cicho bądź! Zamknij się!- wrzasnęła Malena walnąwszy dłonią o siatkę. E…nawet nie mrugnęła oczami.- Wiesz co? Dzisiaj spotkało mnie upokorzenie mojego życia. I wiesz co mówiono? Zgadnij.

-Nie wiem.- odparła szczerze E…

-Mówiono…nieważne…- Malena jakby zaczęła się uspokajać. Teraz milczała patrząc na E…

-Malena…Eulogy widział we mnie gadający pieniądz. Nic poza tym. Nie pamiętasz jak było z tobą, kiedy to ty siedziałaś na moim miejscu?

-Pamiętam doskonale. Tak…pamiętam. Dwa razy dziennie mnie wypuszczali na życzenie Eulogy. Pierdolił mnie na wszystkie strony , a ja wołałam o szansę. Po chuj ja ci o tym mówię?

-Bo jestes pijana.

Malena roześmiała się.

Tak…masz rację. Jestem pijana. Jestem zajebiście pijana. Przyszłam żeby sobie ulżyć w cierpieniu i przyłożyć ci parę razy. Co ty na to?

E…nic nie odrzekła.

-Nieważne…

-Jeśli dla samej siebie nie będziesz warta szacunku to dla innych też nie.- rzekła E…

Malena podniosła wzrok nadal opierając czoło o kratę.

-Powiedz mi E…czy ty masz…dobre serce?

-Nie sądzę.

-Ale tak się zachowujesz.

-Nie mi to oceniać. Ale jeśli tak uważasz to czemu nie. Mogę mieć dobre serce.

Malena uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

-E…

-Słucham.

-Przepraszam.

E…nic nie odparła, ale nie czekała na dalsze przeprosiny. Była raczej zaskoczona.

-Dziękuję, że mnie opatrzyłaś. Pomyślałam sobie, że to ostatnia dobra rzecz jaka mnie spotkała.

E…uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Nie widziałam byś miała kryształową kulę. Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

Malena otworzyła kluczykiem drzwiczki do celi i weszła do środka porządnie je za sobą zamykając. Minęła E…i usiadła nieopodal metalowej beczki.

-To prawda. Nie mam kryształowej kuli.- E…usiadła obok.

-Jak plecy?- zapytała cicho.

-Chujowo.- odparła Malena i odwróciła się do E…ukazując ranę. –Okropne nie? Eulogy powiedział, że za takie warunki wszyscy mają darmowe rżnięcie. Nie jestem lepsza od tych jego niewolnic…

E…spojrzała na ranę i delikatnie dłonią jej dotknęła. Malena milczała. Dłonie E…były bardzo ostrożne. E…przysunęła się do Maleny i…objęła ją siedząc za nią z tyłu. Gdyby tego było mało, delikatnie pocałowała jej kark. Kobieta odwróciła się w jej stronę i spojrzała jej w oczy z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem. Lecz coś innego było silniejsze. Nie wiele myśląc wpiła się w usta E…i namiętnie zaczęły się całować.

Ani jedna, ani druga nie zorientowała się jak to się stało, że znalazły się w pomieszczeniu E…na materacu. E…rozebrała Malenę a tym samym Malena się odwdzięczyła. Ich oddechy stały się głębsze, usta pełniejsze a ciała rozgrzane. Dłonie E… błądziły po ciele Maleny i o ile Malena nie była w stanie trzeźwo myśleć nie tylko z powodu alkoholu, ale i z rozkoszy, E…całując jej piersi, brzuch usta i ręce, cały czas patrzyła na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem.

-Jesteś…cholernie piękna…- szepnęła Malenie do ucha, gdy była tuż nad nią. Malena była przytomna jedynie na tyle, by pilnować głośności swoich westchnień rozkoszy. Nie czuła czegoś podobnego z żadnym mężczyzną. Czuła się bezpieczna, piękna i co było niezwykłe, szanowana. Nikt chamsko nie klepał jej po tyłku. Nikt nie wsadzał jej nic do ust dławiąc ją przy tym. Było to czyste i pierwotne uniesienie, które zakończyło się wstępem do powtórzenia akcji.

Malena leżała w objęciach E…Obie były nagie. E…jedną ręką przeczesywała gęste włosy Maleny, drugą dotykała jej twarzy.

-Co będzie teraz?- zapytała E…po długiej chwili ciszy po miłosnych uniesieniach. Malena spojrzała w jej oczy.

-Nie wiem…-szepnęła.- Nie wiem co mnie napadło…Ja nigdy wcześniej…

-Żałujesz?- zapytała E… Malena zastanowiła się chwilkę po czym stanowczo odrzekła.

-Nie.

-Ja też nie. Ale podejrzewam, że nie będziemy mogły razem chodzić na spacery, pić Nuka-Colę…

-Ja też myślę, że to się nie uda..

Zapadłą chwila ciszy, którą przerwała Malena.

-Posłuchaj ja…nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nigdy nie spałam z kobietą…Nie powinno to się zdarzyć.

-Ja też nigdy nie spałam z kobietą.

Malena oparła się o łokieć i spojrzała na E…uśmiechnęła się, lecz E… jedynie podniosła kącik ust. Oczu nie miała pełnych emocji jak Malena.

-Co się stało?- zapytała Malena.

E…nabrała powietrza w płuca i powoli je z siebie wyrzuciła. Nic nie odparła.

Malena zmarszczyła brwi.

-Hej! Do ciebie mówię!- rzekła nieco ostrzej. E spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Zastanawiam się.

-Nad czym?

-Nad tobą. Na ile to życie jest takie jakiego byś chciała?

-,,To?''

-Tak. Tutaj w Paradise Falls.

Malena zaśmiała się perliście i opadła na materac.

-Jest zajebiście. Nie jestem niewolnikiem, ani dziwką Eulogy. Naprawdę…nigdy wcześniej tak wspaniale mi się nie żyło. Wreszcie, ktoś się ze mną liczy, mogę na siebie trochę zarobić…jest super. Naprawdę.

-Kłamiesz.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Malena patrząc w bliżej nieokreślony punkt rzekła.

-Tak, kłamię.

E…nic nie odparła, jedynie objęła ją ramieniem i tak jeszcze godzinę leżały w objęciach.

-A co ty taka jakaś wesoła co?- zapytała Caroline Malenę, gdy ta o poranku szukała sobie najbardziej miękkiego skrawka podłogi do spania w domu łowców.

Malena nic nie odparła, ale zawinęła się w jakiś stary koc i położyła się opierając głowę o swoją zmaltretowaną kurtkę. Ze zgrozą przyznała sama przed sobą, że nic nie jest w stanie jej zepsuć dnia. Zachowuje się jak smarkula, która…nie. Nie zakochała się. Przecież to dziewczyna. Młodsza i to o 8 lat. Skarciła się w myślach i spróbowała zasnąć, ale nie mogła. Zresztą nawet jakby zasnęła, to nic by jej to nie dało, bo okazało się, że dowieziono nowy towar i kazano Malenie stawić się przy bramie. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy ujrzała trójkę dzieci. Każde z nich przerażone, małe…

-Co to do cholery jest?- zapytała Czterdziechy, który trzymał je na muszce.

-Mięsko. Młode, świeże mięsko.

-Przecież to bachory!- warknęła Malena gapiąc się na nie.

-No i co wielkoludzie? Przeszkadza ci to?- mruknął jeden z dwóch chłopców. Malena uznała, że nawet nie warto go za to karać. Spojrzała na niego wyniośle swoimi zimnymi oczyma i rzekła.

-Co mamy niby z nimi zrobić? Ululać do snu?

-Na początek wystarczy porządna cela. Malena…- Czterdziecha kiwnął głową, by ta podeszłą do niego bliżej.

-Miej na oku tego gnoja- wskazał na chłopca, który sprawiał wrażenie najmniej przerażonego i czujnego.- Mały skurwysyn jest cwany. Nie daj się zwieść na jego wzrost i uśmiech. Dwa razy omal nie rozmontował obroży. Musiałem wzmocnić fale, a szkoda by było go stracić, bo może pójść za dobrą cenę kumasz?

Malena sceptycznie spojrzała na dzieciaka i rzekła.

-Zaprowadź go do Eulogy, ja przygotuję celę.

-Dobra dziewczynka. Won.

Syknął do niej. Malena poczuła znany jej dobrze uścisk wściekłości w okolicach przełyku. Ruszyła w stronę klatki Michaela, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać się, by nie zerknąć w stronę celu E…Ta najwyraźniej jeszcze spała. Co za ironia. Niewolnik może spać dłużej od łowcy.

-Wstawaj śmierdzielu!- warknęła i kopnęła kratę odgradzającą teren ghula. Michael nieśmiało wychylił głowę ze swojego pokoiku.

-Będziesz miał gości. Unikaj pełnego słońca, by za bardzo ich nie straszyć. Michael wyszedł na podwórze i stanął jak najdalej od Maleny, która zamknęła za sobą wysoką furtkę. Weszła do ciemnej celi, która była bardzo podobna do tej, w której mieszkała E…

-Ja pierdolę. Śmierdzi jak w rzeźni. -Mamrotała pod nosem. Oceniła miejsce i musiała ponownie pofatygować się po trzy ciężkie brudne materace. Nie było oczywiście chętnych do pomocy. Zdążyła się uporać, kiedy zobaczyła, że Czterdziecha prowadzi dzieci na miejsce.

Dziewczynka widząc Michaela cofnęła się o krok.

-Ruszaj się bo jedne w łeb!- warknął Czterdziecha.

-Penny przestań się mazać…- skarcił dziewczynkę chłopiec.- Teraz musisz być silna.

-Tak. Bla, bla, bla…do środka włazić.- Czterdziecha wepchnął dzieci do klatki, a Malena nie wiedzieć czemu złapała się na współczuciu. Ta czarnoskóra dziewczynka, była bliska łez.

-Jak macie na imię?- zapytała.

-Nic cię to nie obchodzi długonogu!- warknął chłopiec.

-Jestem Penny, to Sammy a to Wiewióra…- odparła dziewczynka łykając łzy. Widać było, że jest gotowa zrobić wszystko o co poproszą łowcy.

-Wiewióra…-powtórzyła cicho Malena patrząc na pyskatego dzieciaka o zaciętym wyrazie twarzy.

-Ogłuchłaś? Wiewióra! Może ci napisać, o ile umiesz czytać. Może wtedy zrozumiesz.- krzyknął chłopiec, na co Penny schowała się za Sammy'm, który do tej pory milczał.

Czterdziecha zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-No proszę. Gówniarz ma jednak jajca.

Malena nie bardzo wiedziała, czy warto wdawać się w pyskówkę z dzieciakiem. Co niby miała by tym udowodnić? Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i odparła wychodząc z wybiegu.

-Widzisz…Krzycz do woli. Złość się do woli. Ale ty jesteś tam…a ja tu.- zamknęła bramę i oddaliła się. Usiadła nieopodal. Zapaliła papierosa i obserwowała Dzieciaki i Michaela, który nieśmiało wyłonił się z cienia. Penny cofnęła się o krok, jednak Wiewióra uścisnął mu pewnie dłoń. To samo uczynił Sammy zaraz po koledze. Mały zaczął rozmawiać z Michaelem zarazem obserwując zabezpieczenia zarówno znajdujące się na szyi Michaela i na szyi Penny, oraz zamek od furtki. Musiało go coś zdenerwować, bo z impetem kopnął siatkę. Wtedy ze swojej celi wyszła E…

Obudził ją dźwięk kopnięcia w siatkę. Czyżby Malena znowu miała atak wściekłości? Ubrała się rozciągając ramiona wyszła na zewnątrz. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy ujrzała, że Michael ma towarzystwo. I to nie byle jakie. Trójka dzieci.

-E…!- zawołał ghul i wyszczerzył zęby.- Patrz! Mamy towarzystwo!

E…podeszła do siatki. Stanął przed nią oczywiście lider tej niewielkiej grupy i rzekł.

-Jestem Wiewióra. To jest Sammy i Penny.

Penny pomachała do niej ręką a Sammy skinął głową.

-Jak długo tu jesteś?- zapytał.

-Aż dwa dni. E…

E…swoim zwyczajem uścisnęła palec Wiewiórze, który trajkotał chodząc w tę i powrotem.

-Ten stary…Czterdziecha…mówił mi o zabezpieczeniach. Michael ma starszy typ obroży na szyi niż ja i ewentualnie dałoby się go rozbroić, ale to na nic póki jesteśmy tu zamknięci a tego zamka nie mam jak sforsować. Nawet jeśli by się udało, to na nic skoro widzę, że roi się od patroli. Ale wpadłem na coś. Są dwa wyjścia…

-Wow mały powoli…- E…podniosła dłoń i rzekła spokojnie.- Ledwo się tu znalazłeś i już chcesz wyjść?

Wiewióra spojrzał na nią surowo i odparł.

-Takim staruchom jak ty zostało niewiele życia i rozumiem zobojętnienie na tą sytuację, ale ja mam zamiar jeszcze odwiedzić Dallas, dlatego chce się stąd wydostać.

-To nie będzie takie proste.- odezwał się Michael. Penny cofnęła się w stronę Wiewióry. – Nie znajdziemy tutaj sojusznika, który by nam pomógł. Nie mamy tez łapówek…

-Chwileczkę.- rzekła E…-Wiewióra mówiłeś coś o 2 sposobach. O co chodzi?

Wiewiórze zabłysły oczy i zwołał wszystkich do siebie. Penny oczywiście trzymała się z dala od Michaela.

-Słuchajcie. Z tego co zrozumiałem nad tymi obrożami panuje jedno wielkie centrum energii. Ktoś musiałby się tam włamać i odblokować, by w razie ucieczki nie powybuchały nam łby. Druga opcja jest taka, by w zasilaniu powymieniać i poplątać kabelki. Kapujecie? Jeśli kabel zasilania, będzie podłączony do ogniwa odpowiedzialnego za np. zasilanie awaryjne, to nic się nam nie stanie. No i w między czasie przydałby się nam ktoś, kto odwróci uwagę łowców.

-Ok. Wiewióra, to poczekaj chwilkę, pójdę włamać się do komputera Eulogy. Ty tym czasie odwróć uwagę łowców.

Rzekła kąśliwie E…na co Wiewióra odparł tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Przecież do tego trzeba osób z zewnątrz.

-Zatem nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak uzbroić się w cierpliwość i poczekać, Az ktoś zechce nas uwolnić.

Rzekł spokojnie Michael.

-Malena wspominała coś o bohaterach chętnych do uwalniania niewolników, ale nie oszukujmy się- odezwała się E…-Nawet jeśli tacy się znajdą, to zapewne jest ich garstka, słabo wyposażonych. Zapewne za słabo by stawić czoła armii łowców.

-To prawda. Widziałem faceta co uwolnił jakąś starą babę z rąk mutantów. Był u nas w Latarence. –rzekł Sammy

-Starą babę mówisz…- E…

-Starą jak świat. Była prawie tak stara jak tamta co się na nas gapi.

Wskazał głową na Malenę, która nieco dalej paliła papierosa czujnie ich obserwując. – Była nawet starsza od ciebie!

-Niemożliwe!- teatralnie zdziwiła się E…

-Naprawdę!- zawołała Penny, lecz wszystkich uciszył Wiewióra.

-Tak czy inaczej musimy być czujni i pamiętajmy, że jeśli znajdzie się tutaj jakiś klient musimy być naprawdę czarujący. Albo jak kto woli walić prosto z mostu jak się sprawy mają. Prosić o pomoc, mówić jak jest. Jakby zjawił się tutaj ten facet z krypty…

- Z krypty? – zdziwił się Michael.

-Tak. Nawiał z krypty 101 nieopodal Megatony. Tam mieszkają same wielkoludy. Tak słyszałem. W Galaxy News mówią o nim. I o jego starym. Podobno tatuś go zostawił i ten facet poszedł go szukać. Nie wiem kto wymyślił cos takiego jak ,,rodzice''. To nie ma sensu. Ale wracając do rzeczy- gadał Wiewióra- Jakby się tu stawił, może by nam pomógł. Podobno rozbroił bombę w Megatonie. Skoro to zrobił, to chyba nie jest zły co nie? No i co lepsze…

Chłopiec spojrzał na Michaela.

-Co?- zapytał ghul

-Pomógł ghulom dostać się do Tenpenny Tower. Nieźle co? Skoro ma czas, by w przerwach między płakaniem za tatusiem, ratować nieszczęśników i zwiedzać pustkowia, może i tutaj się zjawi…

-Mam nadzieję, bo nie wiem jak długo wytrzymam…- rzekł Sammy.

E…zastanowiła się.

-No dobra. Słuchajcie, skoro nie mamy na razie cienia szans, by się stąd wydostać, usiądźmy na tyłkach i poczekajmy. Nic sami nie wskóramy.

Wiewióra z niechęcią przyznał jej rację.

Temat odłożyli na później, gdyż Malena nieco się zbliżyła nadstawiając ucha.

-Co to za starucha? – zapytała Penny patrząc na E…

-Malena. Nie jest taka zła jak się ją bliżej pozna. To ona mnie tu przywlokła.

-Jest jakaś dziwna. Ciągle się na nas gapi…- szepnął Sammy i E…spojrzała na ponure i podejrzliwe oblicze Maleny.

-Przywykniesz. – rzekł Michael.- Przynajmniej nie będzie was wyzywała od śmierdzieli.

Penny spojrzała na Michaela nieufnie.

-Boisz się mnie?- zapytał łagodnie.

-Nie…- szepnęła Penny z przerażeniem w głosie. Michael uśmiechnął się i ukucnął przy niej.

- Posłuchaj, wiem, jak wyglądam. Nie jestem może przystojniakiem, gładziochem, lub nawet pomarszczonym staruszkiem. Ale wierz mi, że nie jestem zły. Nie skrzywdzę cię w żaden sposób.

-Ale w Latarence mówili, że zjadacie dzieci.- rzekła cicho Penny

Michael nieco posmutniał, lecz tutaj odezwała się E…

-Dzieci? Wczoraj zjadł moją porcję mięsa z kretoszczura i jeszcze nikt nie widział, by wrzucano tu dzieci jako pokarm dla Michaela. Przekonasz się Penny, że jest żarłokiem jakich mało i, że ostatnią rzeczą do zjedzenia będziesz ty, lub którekolwiek z was. Na waszym miejscu pilnowałabym waszych racji żywnościowych.

E…uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem na co z uśmiechem odparł Michael.

-Sama mi dałaś! Ja nie chciałem.

-Taaa…zapomniałam. Cały wieczór błagał mnie bym mu załatwiła kawałek dzieciaka.

Penny uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie zjesz mnie?- zapytała.

-Oczywiście, że nie zjem!- rzekł z uśmiechem Michael.

Malena zmrużyła oczy. Co im tak wesoło? Nie mogła uwierzyć, kiedy zobaczyła, że Michael gania małą Penny po wybiegu, a ta piszcząc ze śmiechu ucieka przed nim. Sammy ją złapał i przytrzymał, a kiedy Michael ją dorwał uniósł wysoko, tak, że dziewczynka prosiła, by zrobił to jeszcze raz. Wiewióra siłą musiał ukrywać śmiech. To byłoby poniżej jego godności, ale Sammy brał udział w zabawie na całego. E…opierała się o kraty i patrzyła na wszystkich z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Przerzuć kogoś do mnie bo umrę z nudów!- zawołała. Michael zrobił zamach udając, że Penny przelatuje przez kraty do E…

Dziewczynka wyraźnie nieco ożyła.

-A ty co kurwa robisz?- zapytał Czterdziecha odrywając Malenę od jej smętnych myśli. –Mało masz roboty? Daj im żreć i zamiast się gapić rusz dupsko, bo wsadzę cię do najmniejszej klatki jaką mamy rozumiesz suko?

Malena bez słowa sprzeciwu wstała, lecz w jej brzuchu, drzemiący od jakiegoś czasu potwór ,uniósł łeb.

Mijały kolejne dni. E… zdążyła na dobre zaprzyjaźnić się z Michaelem. Spędzali długie noce na rozmowach, tuż po tym, jak dzieciaki posnęły. Noce lubili najbardziej. Było cicho, chłodno, większość łowców spała. Malena w międzyczasie zniknęła na parę dni z Paradise Falls, lecz E…nikogo nie dopytywała się co się z nią stało. Domyśliła się, że zapewne musiała ruszyć na łowy. Którejś nocy, kiedy pożegnała się z Michaelem i kładła się spać, usłyszała krzyki kłótni.

-Nie ma cię trzy noce i wracasz z pustymi łapskami? Pojebało cię?- E…rozpoznała głos Czterdziechy.

-A co do chuja miałam robić? Dać się zabić mutantom? Nie, dziękuję!

-W dupie mam mutantów! Miałaś przywlec kogoś nowego! Mamy marne zaopatrzenie! Ghul, trójka maluchów i jedna delikatna panna! Co to do kurwy nędzy ma być? Miałaś się starać i co? I gówno! Nic nie robisz!

-Pocałuj mnie w dupę Czterdziecha! Nie będę odpowiadać przed tobą!

-Masz rację…tak…masz rację… Rusz dupę i idziemy do Eulogy…Będzie wściekły, że go budzisz, albo przerywasz bzykanie jednej z tych swoich dziwek. No ruszaj się!

E…wyjrzała na zewnątrz. I zdążyła zobaczyć Malenę, brudną, zmęczoną…Czterdziecha popychał ją w stronę drzwi do kina.

-Zostaw mnie łachudro!- wrzasnęła Malena i odepchnęła od siebie Czterdziechę.

Ten jej za to podziękował ciosem w twarz.

-Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz nędzna szmato, to oberwiesz mocniej! Wstawaj i jazda!

Kilku łowców przyglądało się wszystkiemu z uśmiechami na twarzy, lecz żaden nie wziął udziału w ich ostrej dyskusji. Malena weszła do budynku Eulogy'ego.

Michael także wystawił głowę ze swojej celi.

-Co się dzieje?- zapytał.

-Malena wróciła…- rzekła E…

-Uuu…nie ma to jak ciepłe powitanie. Dobra, ja spadam. Do jutra.

-Trzymaj się.- odparła E…lecz w przeciwieństwie do Michaela, nie schowała się w celi, lecz usiadła przed nią opierając się o ścianę. Patrzyła na drzwi Eulogy'ego.

Minęło pół godziny, jak wyszła stamtąd Malena w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż wtedy, jak wróciła z łowów. Miała rozciętą wargę i jeszcze bardziej potargane włosy. Chwiejnym, niepewnym i powolnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie w stronę zagrody E…

E…wstała widząc, że Malena oparła się o jej zagrodę. Podeszła do niej.

Malena nic nie mówiła, jedynie ciężko oddychała ,a jej twarz ukazywała niebotyczną wściekłość. E…podeszła bliżej milcząc i dotknęła przez kraty jej palców, którymi trzymała furtkę. Zaczęła je delikatnie głaskać. Malena nadal milczała, jedynie jej wzrok spoczął na E…

-Widzę cierpienie, żal i złość Malena…- rzekła. Kobieta nadal milczała lekko drżąc.

-Ja…nie mogłam nikogo przywlec…Nie miałam możliwości…Było ich za dużo. Mutanci łażą wszędzie tam, gdzie nie łażą komuniści, a komuniści, tam, gdzie nie ma mutantów. Ja…dorwałam jednego handlarza…ale okazało się, że miał ochroniarza…Nie mogłam się skoncentrować…

-Ciii…- uciszyła ją spokojnie E…i lekko pocałowała jej palce.

-Eulogy powiedział, że niedługo znowu mnie wyśle w plener i mam nie wracać póki kogoś nie przywlokę…powiedział też, żebym pamiętała, że nigdy nie jestem sama. Nawet nie mogę uciec…Później musiałam pokutować…Na kolanach rozumiesz? Zawsze będę dla nich tylko dziwką nikim więcej…Jak dla każdego na świecie…

-Malena.- przerwała jej E…- Nikt nie jest w stanie odebrać ci własnego zdania o sobie. Musisz pamiętać by pielęgnować w sobie myśl, że…zabrzmi to tandetnie…jesteś wyjątkowa.

Malena spojrzała na nią.

-Mam dzisiaj karną wartę. Całą noc i cały dzień. 24 godziny…

E…odsunęła się od kraty na znak, że oczekuje, że Malena wejdzie do środka. Tak tez uczyniła.

Kochały się tak namiętnie jak nigdy dotąd. Malena cicho wołała imię E…a E…milczała obsypując Malenę pocałunkami i pieszczotami. Doprowadziwszy się do nieopisanej rozkoszy, Malena rzekła.

-Jesteś dziewczyną…

-Wiem.- odparła E…bawiąc się włosami Maleny.

-Tylko przy tobie czuję się piękna i szanowana…A z zasady powinnam cię nienawidzić.

-Tutaj nie ma zasad Malena.- rzekła E… Malena w milczeniu przyglądała się jej.

-Rzadko się uśmiechasz. Twoja twarz nic nie mówi. Jest jak…po części martwa. Trochę smutna…może obojętna na wszystko. Czy tak jest?

E…odparła.

-Nie wiem.

Malena nie ciągnęła dalej tematu.

-Muszę się zbierać, bo jak zobaczą, że za długo tu siedzę, to będę miała kłopoty…w sumie już mam, ale…pierdolić to…

Malena uśmiechnęła się i ubrała. E…nie wstała. Nadal obserwowała Malenę.

-Do jutra…-rzekła do E…E…w odpowiedzi kiwnęła do niej ręką leciutko się uśmiechając.

Lecz oto następnego dnia stała się rzecz niesłychana. E…obudziło głośne walenie w kratę. Zerwała się czym prędzej i wyskoczyła na zewnątrz.

-Te! Młoda!- syknął Czterdziecha.- Będziesz miała lokatorów.

-Po to mnie budzisz?- zapytała E…ziewając.

-Nie pyskuj, bo dostaniesz po gębie. Wnieś te materace do siebie.

Wskazał ręką cztery grube i ciężkie materace.

-Mi się nie chce.- dokończył. Malena stała zdezorientowana przy wybiegu E…i można było rozpoznać, że ich rozmowy, zwierzenia i namiętne noce odeszły w przeszłość. Nie śmiała jednak przeciwstawić się Czterdziesze i Eulogiemu, który prowadził ku nim cztery postaci. E…szybko uwinęła się z materacami, lecz nie bez trudu. Ku jej zdumieniu przyprowadzono jednego ghula, jednego starca, jedną młodą Murzynkę i młodego mężczyznę.

Michael, Wiewióra, Sammy i Penny ciekawie przyglądali się całemu korowodowi.

-Znowu się widzimy co Chlebak?- rzekł do starca Czterdziecha trzymając w zębach wykałaczkę.

-Nie, nie wiem gdzie poszedł! Nie wiem, gdzie jest biedak!- odparł brodaty chudy staruszek. Czterdziecha zaśmiał się.

-Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

E…zauważyła, że Chlebaka ignorują, ale nie męczą. Natomiast resztę zdobyczy traktowali okrutnie. Kiedy wprowadzali ghula mamrotali coś o związku jej z Michaelem i o gromadzie paskudnych dzieciaków, jakie będą mieli, czyli wniosek był taki, że ghulem tym była kobieta. Czarnoskórą dziewczynę popychali, pchali ,zapewne przez to, że stawiała najsilniejszy opór. Młody mężczyzna szedł przed siebie mamrocząc coś o alkoholu…Kiedy drzwi za nimi się zamknęły, Malena jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na E…a E…na nią. Kobieta odeszła.

-No to kurwa pięknie…-szepnął młody mężczyzna.

-Znowu w domu…Wiele się tutaj nie zmieniło…- rzekł staruszek i podszedł do E…-Jestem Chlebak moje dziecko. Miło mi cię poznać.

Podał E…dłoń i serdecznie uściskał.

-Daruj sobie uprzejmości starcze…-odezwała się Murzynka.- Wszyscy tu zgnijemy…

-Nie mów mi o gniciu dobra?- rzekła kobieta ghul.

E…podniosła brew.

-Sporo was.- rzekła.

-Ano sporo…Jestem Bronson.- rzekł młody mężczyzna.- a To jest Ponura.

Czarnowłosa kiwnęła ręką.

-A ona…-wskazała na Ghula- każe nazywać się PANNĄ Jeanette.

-A przeszkadza ci to?- zapytała Jeanette.

-Jestem E…- rzekła E…

-Amelia?- zapytał staruszek nadstawiając ucha.

-Nie Amelia tylko E…- odparła nieco głośniej E…

-Fajne imię. – rzekła Ponura.

-A tam są moi przyjaciele. Michael, Sammy, Penny i Wiewióra. Warto dodać, że Wiewióra jest szefem tutaj. Po tej stronie krat.

Cała czwórka pomachała do nich.

W dalszych godzinach Michael i Jeanette nie kryli radości, że trafili na siebie. Zdecydowanie czuli się raźniej. Wiewióra wychodził z siebie, kiedy starał się mówić cokolwiek do Chlebaka, gdyż ten był niemal kompletnie głuchy i okazało się, że chłopiec najlepszy kontakt złapał z Ponurą, która zobowiązała się obserwować zmiany łowców i rejestrować wszystkie prawidłowości ich postępowania na nocnej i dziennej warcie.

Bronson martwił się o alkohol. Miał przy sobie dwie butelki whiskey i uznał, że nikomu ich nie da, bo musi mu to starczyć na jakieś czterdzieści lat. Wyraźnie miał problem z piciem, co martwiło Chlebaka.

-A ty jak tu trafiłaś?- zapytała Jeanette patrząc na E…

-Jak każdy. Przywleczono mnie tu.

-Też ci sami co nas?- zapytała Ponura.

-Nie. Malena.

-Która to?

-Długie czarne włosy. Jedna jest taka tutaj.- odparła E…

-Gdzie cie dorwali?- zapytał Bronson.

-Na Pustkowiach. Łaziłam sobie i …

-Chwila moment.- przerwała jej Ponura podnosząc dłoń.- Łaziłaś sobie po Pustkowiach? Rozumu nie masz?

-Nie mam domu, nie rozumu.- odcięła się E…

-Dzielnie znosi pobyt tutaj.- odezwał się Michael.

-No dobra. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że nas chcieli złapać, ale litość boską…Te dzieciaki?

Zdziwiła się Ponura.

-Spadaj wielkoludzie! Jesteśmy siłą tego kraju!- warknął Wiewióra.

Malena była pogrążona w ponurych myślach. Ale Łowcy skutecznie dbali o to, by miała co robić. Od szorowania baru, po polerowanie butów Eulogy'ego. Miała ręce pełne roboty i nie miała okazji by nieco wypocząć po ostatnich incydentach i nieprzespanych nocach. Do tego Caroline Red coraz bardziej stawała się nieznośna. Malena z niepokojem patrzyła w stronę celi E…Spędzała teraz czas z nimi. Nawet nie patrzyła w stronę Maleny, gdy ta co jakiś czas pod byle pretekstem znajdowała się w pobliżu. I właśnie to ją wyprowadzało z równowagi. E…nie chciała, lub też nie mogła zaszczycić Maleny swoim wzrokiem. Lecz oto następnego wieczora, nadarzyła się okazja, by wydało się dlaczego Malena tak ciężko pracuje i przy okazji móc zamienić parę słów z E…. Otóż Paradise Falls oczekiwało gościa. Jakiegoś ważnego. Z resztą nie musiał być ważny. Wystarczy, że znał się z Eulogy. Wybrano E…i ponurą do usługiwania oczekiwanym gościom. Mieli przyjść pod wieczór, a już było popołudniu. Eulogy nakazał niewolnikom porządnie umycie się, a ghulom zakazał odzywania się, by nie psuć apetytu gościom. E…była ciekawa, któż taki zaszczyci ich swoją obecnością. Od rana dostawała z Ponurą mnóstwo wskazówek jak się zachowywać, komu co serwować i kiedy nalewać napoje od nowa. Eulogy zaznaczył przy tym, ze jeśli goście sobie tego zażyczą, będą mogli ,,wypróbować'' niewolnice wedle ich życzenia. E…nie bardzo się ta myśl podobała, ale co było robić.

Malena była dla świata niewidzialna. Chyba, że przez jakiś złośliwy przypadek wlazła komuś na drogę, spotykała się z soczystymi przekleństwami. E…i Ponura miały za zadanie asystować Eulogyemu w trakcie powitania gości. I oto, kiedy słońce już zaszło, a Paradise Falls zalśniło światełkami żarówek na drutach, pojawili się goście.

Okazało się, że było ich trzech i kilku najemników. Jeden z nich najstarszy nazywał się Tenpenny. Drugi, elegancki o aksamitnym głosie mężczyzna zwał się Burke a trzeciego nazwiska E…nie zapamiętała, bo należało do skośnookiego mężczyzny. Eulogy kwitł, jak i goście, którzy byli pod dużym wrażeniem przybytku jak i niewolnic. Wszyscy zasiedli na dworze niedaleko baru, za którym stał Frank. I tak oto zaczęły się rozmowy, których podsłuchiwaniem namiętnie zajmowała się Ponura. Pomiędzy wynoszeniem pustych szklanic a przynoszeniem nowych trunków, zdradziła E…,że opijają wspólny biznes, że wygląda na to, że Tenpenny za namową Pana Burkea stał się współwłaścicielem Paradise Falls i, że obaj, zarówno Eulogy jak i on zarobią na tym interesie krocie. E…zauważyła kątem oka, że Malena trzyma się z dala od wszystkich. Stała oparta o niegdysiejszą ścianę budynku, lecz ta ściana teraz była jedynie obdrapanym murem. E…roznosiła drinki wszystkim łowcom, którzy brali udział w zabawie i postanowiła, że Maleny nie pominie. Poinformowawszy wcześniej Eulogyego o tym, że na chwilkę się oddali podać napój Malenie ruszyła w jej stronę, a tym czasem Eulogy zachwalał E…, mówiąc, że jest doskonałą, spokojną i posłuszną niewolnicą. Malena stała tyłem do wszystkich. Tam, gdzie stała radia niemal nie było słychać, a i głosy były cichsze.

Poczuła, że na jej ramionach lądują czyjeś dłonie ,a na szyi delikatny pocałunek.

-Drinka?- zapytała E…

-Ktoś nas zobaczy…- rzekła Malena, lecz nie broniła się.

-Niech patrzą.- odparła E…nie przestając całować jej po karku. Malena odwróciła się w jej stronę i pocałowała ją w usta.

-Malena…-zaczęła E…

-Słucham…- odrzekła Malena spoglądając na nią czarnymi oczyma.

-Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać…

-O czym?- zapytała przyglądając się E…

E…chwilę myślała po czym rzekła.

-Nie chcę byś mnie źle zrozumiała, ale…

-Zaraz, chwileczkę…-Malena podniosła dłoń.- Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że masz mnie gdzieś, że noce były tylko urozmaiceniem nudnych chwil w celi to nie mów tego.

-Nie o to mi chodzi.- rzekła spokojnie E…-Chce powiedzieć, że…ufam ci Malena. Ufam jak nikomu innemu.

Malena uśmiechnęła się co było rzadkością.

-Co cię gryzie?

-Poza tym, że jestem niewolnicą w ciasnej celi z czwórka osób z pustym żołądkiem? Nic.

Malena zmarszczyła brwi.

-Do czego zmierzasz?

E…ożywiła się nieco.

-Znam sposób, by się stąd wydostać.

-Co takiego?

-Czekaj. Daj mi skończyć. Możemy stąd uciec. Ty, ja i reszta. Sama pomyśl. To nie jest życie dla ciebie. Rozejrzyj się dookoła i pokaż mi jeden cel, dla którego tu tkwisz.

-Na ten cel patrzę…-rzekła Malena, ale w jej głosie nie było już tyle czułości co wcześniej. E…westchnęła.

-Kochana…pomóż mi, a razem odejdziemy stąd daleko, tak, że nas nikt nie znajdzie. Będziemy żyły na własny rachunek, bez obroży, bez upokorzenia…

-Rozumiem, że masz jakiś plan?

Malena zaplotła ręce na piersi.

-Ktoś musi wyłączyć zasilanie główne tych naszyjników. Dziś jest okazja, ku temu, bo każdy jest zajęty chlaniem. Malena…My byśmy otworzyli bramy, Bronson wskoczyłby do Porto po sprzęt i nas nie ma.

E…złapała Malenę lekko za ramiona. Ta milczała a pierś falowała jej pod oddechem.

-Zatem o to ci chodzi co?- zapytała oschle.

-O co?

Malena uśmiechnęła się, lecz ten uśmiech nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

-,,Jesteś piękna Malena'' ,,Jesteś wyjątkowa!'' Gówno prawda! Chciałaś się przypodobać, by mnie omotać i żebym ci pomogła. Myślisz, że nie wiem? Nie patrzysz już w moją stronę. Nie robisz nic!! Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy!

E…zmarszczyła brwi.

-Nie bądź skończoną kretynką Malena.- Warknęła z nieukrywaną wściekłością.-Po chuj dawałabym ci się zaciągnąć tutaj mając okazję do tego, by nawiać, mało tego, by poderżnąć ci gardło?

Malena szukała odpowiedzi, lecz jej najwyraźniej nie znalazła.

-Nie wiem. Nie wiem po co tu przylazłaś ze mną! Nie wiem czemu mnie nie zabiłaś, lub nie uciekłaś. Bo dla mnie tego nie zrobiłaś prawda? Zatem o czym mowa? To nie ma sensu. Zaznałaś przygody i koniec. Chcesz odejść.

-Chce odejść z tobą Malena. –E…stanowczo ją objęła. Malena oparła twarz na jej ramieniu.

-Jak to zrobimy?

-Musi ktoś odciągnąć uwagę łowców…i gości. Później konieczne i łatwiejsze od złamania hasła jest przemienienie kabli w głównej konsoli.

-Jak niby miałabym to zrobić? Za dużo tutaj ich jest. Oni mnie zabiją E…Oni mnie obserwują, nienawidzą…To się nie uda bez osób trzecich.

-To jest dla nas szansa! Dla ciebie i dla mnie! Uda się jeśli mi pomożesz!- rzekła E… i spojrzała Malenie w oczy. A oczy miała przerażone samym tym pomysłem, nie mówiąc już o wykonaniu.

-Nie mogę…-szepnęła i spuściła wzrok.- E…nie mogę. Oni nas pozabijają. Nie wiesz co tu działo. Zabijali za to, że ktoś mrugnął oczami nie w porę.

E…opuściła ręce i spojrzała na Malenę swoimi obojętnymi oczami. Wręczyła jej drinka i odeszła…

Malena zawołała za nią, lecz E…nie odwróciła się.

Nie zjawiła się okazja, by jeszcze zamienić słowo z E…,która usługiwała, była miła, błyskotliwa, zupełnie jakby jej za to płacili. TenPenny zażyczył sobie, by E…usiadła wraz z nimi przy stoliku. Malena pozostała bez cienia szansy dostania się do E… Lecz wszystko w niej pękło i rozlało się po całym ciele, gdy zobaczyła, że E…zabawiając towarzystwo zabawnymi i jakże błyskotliwymi historyjkami, niby przypadkowo dotknęła kolana Burke'a. Lekko, ledwo dostrzegalnie.

-Przyznam panno E…że rzadko spotyka się osoby w sytuacji w jakiej pani się znalazła, tak umilające czas.-rzekł Burke.

-Manipulantka…-mruknęła Malena.

-Dziękuję panu panie Burke. –odparła spokojnie E…

-Wiesz E…-odezwał się Eulogy trzymając w ręku resztkę whiskey.- Tak teraz patrzę na ciebie i wyglądasz jakoś…znajomo…Nie byłaś tu wcześniej prawda?

-Nie proszę pana. Ale mieszkałam w Rivet City. Był pan tam kiedyś?

Eulogy zmarszczył brwi jakby sobie coś przypominając.

-Tak byłem parę lat temu…miałem zlecenie na jednego mieszkańców…Ale to było dawno temu. Nie pamiętam.

-Zapewne.- odparła E…z lekkim uśmiechem.

Nagle w bramie stanął człowiek, którego E…pamiętała z dnia, kiedy ją przywleczono do Paradise. Głuszec.

-Sorry szefie, nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale…-rzekł.- Mamy klienta…

Wskazał kciukiem na chłopaka, który wyłonił się zza niego. Miał czarne włosy lekko opadające mu na twarz, dwudniowy zarost i bystre jasne oczy. E…spojrzała na niego a on na nią.

-Witam.- rzekł. Wtedy okazało się, że towarzyszy mu wilczur, który zaczął węszyć dookoła.- Ochłap zachowuj się.

-O proszę klient!- rozpromienił się Eulogy. –Proszę, proszę, już do pana idę. Eulogy wstał leciutko się chwiejąc. Poprawił marynarkę i podszedł do chłopaka.

-Jestem Eulogy. Właściciel mojego małego raju.

-Jestem M…

-Chwileczkę. My się znamy nieprawdaż?- zapytał Burke spoglądając na niego zza okularów.

-No proszę co za niespodzianka. Jaki ten świat jest mały.- rzekł beznamiętnie M…

Pan Tenpenny się rozpromienił.

-To dzięki niemu nie mamy już kłopotu z ghulami. Może nieco inaczej pachnie, ale wszystkim wyszło na korzyść wspólne zamieszkanie mojej wieży. Nieprawdaż panie Burke?

-W rzeczy samej…- syknął Burke i było jasne, że nie zgadza się panem Tenpennym.

-Proszę za mną.- rzekł Eulogy i zawołał za sobą E… oraz Ponurą.

-Chwileczkę…- zawołał Burke.

Eulogy obejrzał się za ramię.- Jestem zainteresowany kupnem tej oto damy.

Malena drgnęła i zbliżyła się do grupy ludzi.

-Nie ważne ile jest gotów zapłacić ten młodzieniec, ręczę ,że ja zapłacę potrójną cenę za E…

E…zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała w stronę celi Michaela, który wraz z dziećmi przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

E…nie była głupia i dobrze wiedziała, że Burke wcale jej nie potrzebuje, ale chce uprzedzić młodego człowieka.

-Ale ja nie powiedziałem, że ją kupię…- rzekł spokojnie M…-Ochłap choć do mnie!

Gwizdnął i pies natychmiast stanął przy nim.

-Spokojnie ,tylko spokojnie. – Eulogy uśmiechnął się. Zatem pozwoli pan panie Burke, że oprowadzę pana M…po naszym raju i później będziemy negocjować ceny. Umowa?

-Niech będzie.- rzekł Burke i upił solidny łyk ze swojej szklanki.

-Panie Burke, nie mówił mi pan, że chce pan kupić niewolnika. Cóż to za pomysł?- zdziwił się Tenpenny.

Malena powoli ruszyła za Eulogym pod pretekstem ochrony. Wycelowała karabin w stronę celi i ruszyła za nimi idąc obok niewzruszonej E…

-Mamy świerzą dostawę. Jeśli mogę polecić panu kogoś, to polecam Dzieci. Są najmłodsze, pracowite, natomiast jeśli szuka pan kogoś do pomocy w badaniu pustkowi, nieoceniona będzie pomoc E…

-Panie Eulogy,- odezwał się chłopak odgarniając kosmyki z twarzy.- Pozwoli pan, że porozmawiam z każdym z nich na osobności?

-Jak najbardziej to dozwolone, lecz nie mogę pana wpuścić do środka.

-Oczywiście.

Eulogy lekko się ukłonił i odszedł.

-Malena za mną.- warknął na Malenę, której to wszystko się bardzo nie podobało.

Była zmuszona wrócić na swoje dawne miejsce a nieopodal cel poniewierał się jeden z łowców. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jak mawiał Eulogy. Jednak Malena postanowiła, że będzie spokojniejsza jeśli będzie ich obserwować. Zauważyła, że chłopak najdłużej gada z Wiewiórą, później chwilę rozmawia z E…a następnie kolejno z każdym po parę chwil. W końcu odszedł od cel i wraz z E…wrócił do pana Eulogy.

-I co pan powie panie M…?- czyż nie są wspaniali?

-Owszem są, skłaniałbym się nawet do kupna Wiewióry tudzież E…i Michaela, ale wie pan…za mną ciężka podróż. Zechciałby pan użyczyć mi swojej gościny?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź położył na stole woreczek z pokaźną sumą kapsli, oraz pełną butelkę przedniej wódki. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź Eulogy'ego.

-Witaj w domu chłopcze. Siadaj napij się z nami. M…uśmiechnął się, natomiast E…wróciła do swoich obowiązków nadal kręcąc się blisko Eulogy'ego, tak, że Malena nie mogła zamienić z nią nawet słowa.

Malena nie wie ile godzin minęło, ale wiedziała, że było bardzo późno. Może trzecia nad ranem, a towarzystwo nie przestało pić. Jakby tego było mało, Tenpenny odkrył wokalny talent E…i kazano jej śpiewać różne piosenki, doskonale się przy tym bawiąc, bo jak się okazało E…dysponuje sporym repertuarem pieśni w sam raz do szklanki. Śmiała się i zwracała uwagę wszystkich. Malena z bólem zrozumiała, że E…chce być sprzedana komukolwiek. Skoro ucieczka jej się już nie uda pozostało jej tylko kupno.

-Bardzo szanownych panów i panie przepraszam,- rzekł chłopak wstając na chwiejnych nogach- Muszę się odpryskać.

Eulogy pokierował go, gdzie najlepiej się udać, by nie psuć apetytu, zatem chłopak zniknął. Zabawa trwała dalej. Ale coś się Malenie nie podobało. Ponura zamieniła w biegu z E…słowo. Jakby rzuciła hasło. E…wróciła do stołu kładąc na nim jedzenie. Radio wesoło grało, a łowcy w pijackim ogłupieniu nie zwracali uwagi na przedłużającą się nieobecność M…

Nagle rozległa się seria strzałów. Malena odwróciła się. To Michael niósł broń i co gorsza był poza klatką. Po chwili wrócił M…niosąc w rękach karabiny. W mgnieniu oka rzucił je w powietrze i E… Ponura oraz Bronson i Panna Jeanette , którzy wyłonili się z mroku przechwycili je.

Rozległy się strzały. Malena padła na ziemię nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Nic nie widziała, poza stopami uciekających tudzież starających się trafić w cel łowców.

-Ruszać się Wiewióra!!!- krzyknęła E…na co dzieciak wszedł do biura Eulogy. Wszystko działo się w mgnieniu oka i nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż padną pierwsze trupy. Chłopak doskonale władał bronią, podobnie jak E…i okazało się, że to oni byli głównymi filarami całej akcji. Oni i ich umiejętności. Michael strzelił prosto w serce Franka, E…zabiła Caroline, M…strzelił w głowę Czterdziesze. Lecz nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie można było namierzyć Eulogy. Pan Burke i Tenpenny leżeli na ziemi chowając w ramionach głowy. Jakby E…chciała już by ich zabiła, lecz ani ona, ani M…nie zrobili tego. Minęły kolejne dwie, może trzy minuty i łowcy podjęli się kontrataku, jak się okazało bezskutecznie, gdyż karabiny nie były jedną bronią jaką posiadał M… Malena przeczołgała się nie wiedząc dokładnie co robi , nieopodal baru. I tam oto znalazła Eulogy'ego, który rozpaczliwie starał się naładować broń, klnąc przy tym soczyście. Lecz nagle znieruchomiał a przed twarzą Maleny pojawiła się spluwa wymierzona w głowę Eulogyego.

-No już…wstawaj…- usłyszała spokojny głos. Należał do E…Eulogy dysząc wstał unosząc ręce.

-Spokojnie, to nie musi się tak skończyć.

-Pamiętasz mnie? – E…odsłoniła ramię, na którym widniał ślad gaszonego papierosa. Malena widziała go wiele razy.

Eulogy spojrzał na ramię i powrotem na nią.

-To…ty…- sapnął.

-Niespodzianka.

-Czekaj…czekaj…naprawdę nie musi to się tak skończyć…- rzekł Eulogy. Malena wstała unosząc również ręce.

E…nie czekając na nic strzeliła bogatą serię prosto w głowę Eulogy'ego. Malena poczuła, że bryzga na nią krew.

-Musi.- rzekła E…widząc, że Eulogy jest już martwy.

-Mała zbieramy się! Zawołał M…rozglądając się.

Malena spojrzała na E…lecz ta jedynie odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i…po raz drugi nie zabiła jej. Wraz z Michaelem uścisnęli sobie palce i wielką grupą odeszli ku wschodowi słońca.

Chlebak, Ponura, Sammy, Michael, Bronson, Panna Jeanette oraz Marfe i Emilia…

Malena została sama…ale żywa.


End file.
